Walking in My Shoes
by katsdaydreams
Summary: Sakura hates Sasuke. Sasuke hates Sakura. Pretty simple, am I right? Wrong. There's a lot going on under the surface, like the fact they switched bodies at a crazy party and can't find a way to change back! So, whats going to happen when this odd pair, try to live each others lives, until they can find a way to change? Rated M for: lemons, language, and drug/alcohol use, ect.
1. The Switch

I groggily woke up with a dull pounding in my head. 'Fuck why did I drink, So much last night. I set up and looked around confused, my whole body hurt terribly. I was in some large room with white walls and black wood furniture. There was a desk, a very large book case and side tables, all made out of black wood. I rubbed my eyes roughly, before running a hand through my hair. I quickly started freaking out. I patted all around, but I couldn't feel my hair. It was just soft and short. 'All may hairs gone! Oh my god, If Sasuke cut it, I'll cut his dick off!' I got up and ran to the mirror and screamed. "HOLY SHIT! I AM SASUKE!" I yelled and looked at myself. I was Sasuke with black hair and black eyes, with only boxers on. 'This can't be real…'

I heard someone mumbling something along the lines of 'shut up' behind me, as I whipped my head around and looked back at the bed seeing a figure under the blankets. I cautiously walked over and pulled the blanket away to see me in just my skinny jeans and bra. "Oh, no…." I shook my body violently as my eyes opened, Before they screamed loudly and grabbed my face.

"That's my face!" The now obvious Sasuke yelled and looked at me. "Is this a dream?" He asked and looked around.

"I don't think so, because I have a fucking head ache!" I wined, as he ran over to his mirror and freaked out as well.

"What the fuck happened to us!" He yelled and looked me.

"I don't know, but I think we switched bodies…" I mumbled, still in shock.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Yesterday afternoon:

"Oh shut up you, Dope!' I sighed and looked at my long time good friend, Naruto. He was on my couch, eating some of the left over ramen that I had in the fridge. I rolled my eyes as he continued to yap on about his new girlfriend and about how much he loved her.

"You're not jealous are you, Sakura?" Naruto cooed and moved closer to me on the couch.

"God, why are we even friends?" I sighed and rubbed by temples that began to ache ever so slightly, before hitting him on the back of the head. "Like seriously. that whole joke is running thin."

Naruto and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, yet I guess, It was just because of the area. We've been neighbors since before we were born. He's like a brother to me, crazy that we're all ready in our last year of high school. Soon, we'll be collage students. Yet, this idiot is still the same, just a little taller, with a cute girlfriend.

Naruto rubbed his head and pouted. "Sheesh, Sakura take a joke!"

I chuckled and smiled softly. Yeah, I don't think I've changed to much either. I'm the same old serious, Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. I know you always say no, but theirs a party tonight, at my friends house. Want to come along. Hinata doesn't want to really go without you.. She's still shy as always." Naruto mumbled out between bites of his noodles.

I cocked my head slightly to the side and looked at him."Which friend? Do I know him?" I asked half focused on my cellphone.

"Well, thats when it gets tricky.. It's at Sasuke's house…" Naruto mumbled not making Eye contact.

"No. Fucking. Way." I glared and looked at Naruto. "Why do you even hang out with that guy? He's an asshole, a rich asshole." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

Naruto looked totally rejected. "Come on, Sakura. I really want to introduce my girlfriend to Sasuke, but she won't come without you!" The blonde haired boy whined and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Am I suppose to care about that?" I glared at him and sighed. "What do I get out of this?"

Naruto sighed and looked at me with determination. "I didn't want to resort to this sakura, because were friends and all but, you leave me no choice! Do you remember that one halloween we had together in 8th grade?"

I looked at him suspiciously and shifted in my seat. "Yeah, What about it?"

Naruto smirked as if he was about to play some kind of trump card. "Well, I have photos, of you dressed up as a nerd, when you had ache, braces and all." He smirked and set down his empty bowl on to the small coffee table in front of the couch.

I looked at him shocked, I never thought he'd sink so low. "Are you blackmailing me? Idiot, who would you even show? My friends? Nice, try they already know that I was a loser in my younger days."

"No, no, no. Sakura, you're thinking to small. More, like the whole school, plus Itachi. Your crush of 3 years." Naruto chuckled darkly and rubbed his hands together like a stereotypical villain.

"You wouldn't dare!" I growled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer for intensity. "You know for a fact I'd kill you after."

Naruto looked slightly taken back, but I guess he found enough courage to speak, because he said this: "As much as I'm scared of you Sakura, I'm more scared of not having my girlfriend at that party…."

I dropped my hands and sighed, "what time?" I caved.

"Fuck yeah! Sakura thank you! you won't regret it-"

I cut him off. "I'm not doing this because I give into terrorist actions, but because I feel bad for you!" I snapped and gave him a firm glare and sighed defeated.

"Thanks Sakura, this is why I love you! Parties at 10pm, but I'll pick you up around 9:40." He gladly got up and smiled at me.

I feel sick, I hate parties, more so when it's high school parties.

"Whatever, just get out of my house." I snapped non-to-pleased with my idiot best friend.

He got up and kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes. He headed to the door, but before he closed the door all the way, he peaked his head back in. "Oh, and Sakura. Wear something cute because Itachi might be there, It is his house after all. Well, see you!"

My breath caught in my throat. Well, shit. My worst enemy and my crush are going to be at the same party. Not sure If should be happy or just really really pissed off.

I sighed and grabbed my phone and called mom. I waited a second as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, theres a party tonight, at 10. Is it cool if go?" I said almost annoyed at the notion.

"A party? I though to hated that kind of thing." She said honestly surprised.

"Yea, well Naruto practically blacked me into to, some bullshit about his girlfriend not wanting to be surround by people she doesn't know." I said exasperated.

"That idiot." She mumbled and sighed. "Okay, don't be out all night." She said hesitantly.

"Thanks Mom, you're saving me a years worth of embarrassment." I put my phone on speaker before walking to the bathroom and starting to undress for a shower.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I have to get back to work, your father should be home sometime tomorrow, and I'll be home Sunday. So don't forget to water the plants and wash the dishes in the sink."

"yeah yeah yeah. Love ya mom." I smiled and hug up and looked at myself in the mirror. "What the fuck do people even wear to these kind of parties." I mumbled, before ridding myself of the rest of my clothing and getting to the shower. I tried to feel relaxed as the hot was poured down my shoulder and back. I even hummed a little tune, as I tried to think about all the things that I need to do today.

I made a mental list:

Water the plants, wash dishes, take out the trash, maybe run some laundry as I'm washing dishes, and then just focus on getting ready for the party.

Thats honestly not that bad, usefully a little more to do with in a days work. I like to keep busy, because It keep me out of trouble and keeps me focused. So, I guess today of all days will keep me focused.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest and started blow drying my hair, still humming the same tune.

Once that was done I put my hair in curlers and threw on a face mask, before grabbing my sweats and a tee shirt. I walked down the hall and smiled a few family photos and knic-knacks, and walked into my room before gathering up my clothes and throwing them into the wash.

I love my home, honestly if anything it's my happy place. Mom and Dad are gone a lot because of work. Finances have been hard as of late and I don't see them much. I really isn't they're fault though. It's hard for dad to make money because of the economy as of late. Yet, perhaps It's because they're not around that much that I feel so at home.

I finished up the rest of my chores before escaping into my room and getting ready. I honestly have no idea what to wear… I've never been great at trying to fit in, but I do take care of myself. It's not as if not good at fashion, I just find it meaningless and superficial. I sighed and looked the mirror before just throwing on a some light pink skinny jeans and a read tight zip up shirt. I looked in the mirror again and turned every which way before shrugging and walking to my desk to do my make up. I played a some music in the back ground.

After a while, I was done with my make up and took down my hair and teasing it a bit, it fell down to the length of my waist, in soft curls.

I looked at my clock and sighed, It was already 9:15, funny how time passes when you're having fun. I thought sarcastically. God, do I hate having to dress up, It's so much effort. I gave myself one more long look in the mirror. I had heart Itachi liked girls with long hair and his favorite color was red. So maybe, just maybe, he'll finally notice me….

I smiled softly at the thought, before cursing myself for being too hopeful. Nothing I ever dream for actually happens. False hope breeds contempt…

Right as I thought that I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to grab the rest of my things and put them all in a purse. I opened my door to see Hinata, and Naruto hand in hand. I gave a warm smile to Hinata and a firm glare at Naruto.

"H-Hey there S-S-Sakura!" Hinata smiled at me happily, and I couldn't help but smile full heartedly back. Such a nice girl, I thought softly.

"Ready?" Naruto asked sheepishly clearly reading the look on my face loud and clear.

"Yeah. Naruto. I'm ready." I mumbled and rolled my eyes, wrapped an arm around Naruto. I hate him, but he is like my cute little brother. "Lets get this over with. Plus Hinata and I are getting tried by you to some slurpies, at that one gas station. Right Naruto?" I gave a small wink at towards Hinata as she giggled slightly and held Naruto's hand tighter.

"Hey, hey. I don't remember agreeing to this bullshit.." Naruto snapped and looked at us girls like we're crazy.

"Oh you agreed to it the second that you blacked mailed me." I smirked and skipped to Naruto's beat up car, and got into the back seat.

"Whatever, Princess!" Naruto scoffed and opened the door for Hinata.

"Miss. Princess to you, peasant!" I chuckled, buckling into the car as Naruto got into the drivers seat. There was trash all over the floor bored of his car. I cringed as I felt my feet crushing empty beer cans and wrappers under them. "And holy shit man why is your car so damn dirty…"

"oh, it mostly from going to the lake with my buddies. and FYI princesses don't cuss." He laughed slightly as his girlfriend gave a out a small giggle.

"Y-you guys, a-always fight like c-cats and d-dogs." she stuttered out and smiled at Naruto and I.

"Don't know how to tell you this Hinata, your dating a dog.." I said as Naruto just rolled his eyes and winked at hinata.

"Yeah. But I'm one sexy dog." Naruto laughed as I gagged, as hinata went 50 shades of red. "Right baby?"

Hinata gave him a quick and happy nod, as I look at her through the review mirror, mouthed 'really?' to her as she giggled and nodded again.

"Y-yes, He's very A-attractive." She blushed and smiled at Naruto holding his hand tighter as he drove with the other hand.

He turned up the radio as I giggled softly, we rode the rest of the way in silence and music, before pulling up to a large mansion looking house with a large fan on the door. I sighed.

"welcome to hell.." I mumbled under my breath.

"Its not going to be that bad… trust me you'll have fun, and you won't even have to talk to Sasuke that much!" Naruto sighed and parked near the entrance. I could already here the music blaring from the large house.

"Yea, but those few moments will be torturous.." I grunted and got out the car as well as Naruto, followed by Hinata.

"get over it Sakura, Sasuke isn't the same as he was when we were younger. He's grown too. Just like me and you." Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. I stood there awkwardly beside Naruto and frowned looking at the door hoping that Sasuke wouldn't answer.

Once again, false hope breeds contempt.

"Hey, dope and Hinata." The Uchiha stood in the door was and smirked softly, before seeing me and glaring. "and Miss. Airhead."

"Hello to you too, Man-whore." I scoffed and glared at the tall man in front of me. He was wearing fitting dark jeans and a black hoodie that had some kind of brand name on it with a leather jacket over that. He was attractive I adamant, but he's still a 'grade A' asshole.

"Cunt." He scoffed.

"Faget." I bit back.

"That's offensive to gay men."

"Cunt is offensive to women, doesn't feel good goes it?" I snapped and crossed my arms glaring at his unchanging face.

"Whatever. Come on in, Naruto and Hinata." He mumbled moving aside to let them in as I had to force my way past Sasuke as he curled his lip in annoyance.

I looked around and stood by Hinata. She looked overwhelmed by the music and the amount of people that danced and drank around her. "You okay, girl?" I asked and looked at her concerned. Her beautiful face, was hidden slightly by her bangs as she nodded. "Y-yes." I smiled at her. She's so shy, but at the same time brave. It must be hard having Naruto around all the time. He draws so much attention with his crazy actions, and he is active so he gets hit on a lot. Maybe, it's a good thing he's so oblivion or he might have been a major playboy like little asshole over here.

"So this is the girl you've been telling me about all the time." Sasuke said looking hinata up and down. "I say you've gotten lucky, with such a catch." He smirked as hinata's face turned a thousand times more red at the comment. I snarled. 'Such an asshole, hitting on his best friends girlfriend.'

"Yep! This girls the best, but she's all mine. So crazy thoughts, playboy." Naruto joked, yet slightly not. I smirked at the replay he gave. 'nice going, Naruto.' I thought happy.

"Nah, man. I wouldn't do that you. We'll you guys enjoy the party I'll be right back." The dick smirked and walked off to a blonde girl that had been eyeing him the whole time we were talking. I recognized her as one of the more popular girls in the school. She wore her long beautiful hair in a high ponytail, that went down to her waist. She also wore a purple tank top and a short black skirt with fishnet leggings. If I cared about superficial stuff, I'd say she was the most beautiful girl in the room right next Hinata. The only difference was that one was an innocent sweet girl and that girl look like slut of the year.

I sighed as Naruto chuckled slightly. I looked at him and frowned. "What?" I mumbled.

"You guys really hate each other, huh?" Naruto smiled and held Hinata closer to him by her waist. I smiled at them. They really are great together, I can tell they both really, honest to god love each other.

"Yep, I did warn you that I didn't like him." I smiled and looked around.

"You looking for Itachi?" Naruto cooed out and gave a sideways grin, like he knew something he shouldn't.

"No! Just shut up!" I snapped and blushed brightly. I couldn't help it.

"Well, He's over by the Mini bar, but of course you don't care, right?" Naruto said with smugness that made want to slap him into next week. yet, of course I took the bait and looked behind before blushing. He had on a button down black shirt with classy looking jeans on, that looked tailored to fit, with his long hair falling down his shoulders. He's the type of guy were long hair just suited him, not like some of the creeps that look like their stuck at home with mommy issues. He made it look sexy and almost Victorian. He was unbelievably attractive, and mature looking.

"Fuck you, Naruto." I mumbled before walking over, and standing beside Itachi and pouring myself a drink trying to look at normal as possible. I went ahead and poured myself a glass of soda.

"You don't drink?" I heard his deep voice beside me as I blushed and nodded.

"Yea, I'm not to keen not the idea of turning into a raging idiot. The thought of me being drunk is not very pretty.." I mumbled and blushed. Shit, I'm talking way too much, and I just called myself ugly. what the fuck?! Am I an idiot?

He blessed me with a low chuckle, that gave me goosebumps. "Thats pretty mature of you. Names Itachi, you look familiar, do I know you?" He asked as he sipped on whatever he was drink. Most likely alcohol.

I blushed brightly. "Yea, I'm childhood friends with Naruto, My name's Sakura." I mumbled behind my red solo cup of diet coke.

"Sakura? Really! I remember you! You where that poor little pink haired girl that Sasuke always teased so much. He's not still mean to you is he?" He laughed slightly and looked at me kindly.

God, I really don't want to talk about Sasuke…ugh.

"Well, I'm mean to him equally as much, so I guess the feelings about each other are mutual." I grumbled and looked over to Sasuke and the blonde girl that hung all over him.

Itachi nodded and followed my gaze. "Well, He can be an ass sometimes, but he really is a good guy." Itachi sighed.

"Sometimes?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. He's a blunt little trouble maker, that doesn't know how to keep comments to himself, but he really is kind once you get to really know him." Itachi laughed and looked at me dead In the eye. I was almost as if he could see right through me.

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind if you insist." I giggled right back and smiled as him, as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Man, you've certainly gonna bigger. How old are you now 16, 17?" He asked as He leaned against the bar.

"I'm 18 now, believe it or not. I, myself even have trouble really wrapping my head around it. Time flys." I sighed and looked into my cup. "I'm 18 and it seems like just yesterday, Naruto and I were playing outside playing cops and robbers without a care in the world. So how old are you now?" I asked cursing myself again for talking to much. I always rabble whenever I get nervous.

"Well, I'm 23, and your right. It's crazy how time can get away from you. So are you thinking about collage?" He asked as looked out into the crowd.

"Yes, and no." I sighed honestly not wanting to talk about school. "I got a full ride to Harvard for medical research. I wanted to become a doctor, but its so far away and my parents can afford the living there. Plus, I don't want to be gone from them so much." I said nonchalantly.

"I see, well thats an incredible chance you have there. It would be a shame for you not to take it. I actually studied there and it was really quiet the experience. You seem like the type of person that would like it. I graduated from there some time ago tho, some things must be different." He smiled and finally looked at you again.

"YOU ALREADY GRADUATED!" I said louder than I meant to as he just chuckled.

"Yeah, I finished high school when I only 14. So, you could say I had a little extra time on my hands." He laughed and stood back up. "We'll if you choose to go there, let me know and I'll tell you which teachers are hard asses or not."

"What did you study?" I asked still slightly in shock from his intelligence and the fact he said I could talk to him again.

"I studied business and art, a double major and minor in English. So I could take over my fathers art and wine trading company." He smiled softly.

"What hell are you doing at this party?" I said dumb founded. "Like seriously, why would you want to be at this dumb high school party."

This time he laughed pretty loud and smiled at me. "Well, I was still so young when I moved to Harvard that I missed out on a lot of my brothers younger years, so when I moved back in I decide I wanted to learn more about him. So when he invited me to his party tonight, I thought: I live here, why not get a free drink and see what Sasuke really does when mom and dad are away."

I just shook my head in amazement. "Man, Itachi. If I didn't know better. I'd say you're like the poster child for perfection, that parents show to there kids." I mumbled, before mentally stabbing myself. 'Stop putting your food in your mouth idiot!' I screamed at myself.

"Well, I'm glad you know better." He smiled as my whole face lit up in flashing red. The smile he gave me was one of the most perfect things I've ever seen in my whole life. I felt like we were really connecting, for the first time ever!

Then a certain asshole had to ruin it.

Sasuke walked up and wrapped an arm around me, and smirk. "Hey, bro. Is this Feminist Nazi, giving you a lecture on equal pay in America?" He mumbled, as I could smell cigarettes and alcohol on his breath. I gagged slightly.

"Sasuke remove your arm, before I remove it from your body." I growled darkly, Unknown to me that when I put down my diet coke that he friend poured some whiskey into it.

"Okay okay, don't get violent, princess." Sasuke scoffed and laughed slightly removing it.

"I see, you still flirt with girls the same you did when I left for collage." Itachi chuckled and looked at Sasuke.

"What is there to like Itachi? She flat chested, loud and really no sex appeal." Sasuke laughed and stood beside Itachi as the older one just sighed at his behavior.

"At least, I'm not a man whore that sleep with anything that moves, as long as you don't have to seem them again in the morning." I snapped back, this time his words really did hurt. He embarrassed me in front of the only man I've ever liked in my life.

"Oh whats wrong Sakura. Jealous that I've never given you a turn? Well sorry girl, you have to have tits at least this big," He held his hands out in front of his chest. "To ride this ride." He chuckled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd ever, want to ride your ride, Sasuke. The seats are covered in STD's and crumbling morals." I scoffed and laughed slightly at just how drunk he is.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, you want to ride Itachi's ride right? You always did have a big crush on him when you were little. I think the only reason you agreed to come over to play with Naruto was to see him!" He laughed as Itachi looked from Sasuke to me. I blushed madly. He hit the nail on the head. I could fell myself tearing up from raw hatred I felt for Sasuke. "Is that the only reason you come here, tonight? To try and get some from my older brother?" He mumbled out as Itachi glared at him.

"thats enough, Sasuke. You're going to far." He sighed, and looked at him annoyed.

"God, Sasuke why do you have to me an asshole for no reason! And whats wrong with just talking to someone?" I sighed and grabbled my drink and took a gulp and sighing. "You know what? You're not even worth it." I mumbled and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table and walked off to Hinata and Naruto. As I heard Itachi harshly talking to Sasuke as he just laughed. I drink the rest of my coke and opened the bottle, as I saw Naruto, clearly drunk dancing with Hinata.

"Hey guys…" I mumbled dejected.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto ran over and gave me a hug. He's such a loving drunk, but I didn't push him away, just hugged him tighter. "Are you okay?" He asked not use to having me accept him so easily, as Hinata looked concerned.

"No.. Sasuke just embarrassed me in front of Itachi. Even telling him that I liked him.. I could just die right now.." I mumbled into Naruto's chest, Hinata frowned and gave me a little rub on the back.

"Oh, Sakura.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sure, Itachi just thought Sasuke was being mean, and mostly likely can't believe that such an incredible girl likes him." She smiled softly. I guess, she must be drunk to, because she doesn't stutter when she's intoxicated.

I sighed and showed them the bottle. "You guys, wanna go by the pool and get drunk off our asses?" I asked them and smiled. Naruto yelled a loud 'fuck yea!' as Hinata agreed with a nod and giggle.

"Then come on then!" I laughed and pulled them out, by the pool as we all sat down with our feet in the water and passed the bottle around a few times, before Naruto had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, why don't we play never have I ever?" He slurred slightly as he wrapped an arm around Hinata.

"Whats that?" She asked innocently, and looked between Naruto and I.

"Well, It's a drinking game where someone says 'never have I ever' then you say something you've never done before. But if another person has the act before, that person has to drink. Get it?" I explained it the best I could while drunk for the first time. Honestly, the only way I even knew how to play this, we from Naruto telling me about it.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" She giggled. "Who starts?" She asked.

"I can!" Naruto said happily. "Never have I ever…made an A in a class." Naruto smirked and looked at me. "Got you!"

I rolled my eyes and took a drink and passed it to Hinata who to took one as well."

"Your turn, Hinata." I smiled and looked at her.

"Ummm… Never have I ever Graffitied something." She smiled and looked at us again. I sighed.

"well, pass me and Naruto the bottle." We took a gulp.

"Never have I ever kissed someone." I said happily to the couple as I passed them the bottle as they both drank.

We were about to hear Naruto's turn, but I felt legs on either side of my hips and turned around shocked, seeing Sasuke sitting behind me. "What the fuck, asshole. Get away!" I snapped as he drunkly looked at me.

"So poor little Sakura's never kissed anyone before?" He chuckled and leaned on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sasuke!" I snapped, and looked at him annoyed.

"We'll you must want to kiss, Itachi, huh?" He whispered in my ear as I blushed madly.

"Thats none of your business!" I growled, as Naruto frowned.

"Hey, Sasuke. Cut her a break, she hasn't done anything to you, tonight. So, Just stop." Naruto sighed honestly annoyed at him too.

I glared at Sasuke as he just looked at Naruto and smirked. "So, protective over you little sis, are we?" He looked a him before grabbing me and kissing me hard as we both fell into the pool.

That was the last thing I remembered from last Night.

End of flashback.

"What the fuck do we, Sasuke! I don't want to be stuck in this stupid ass body of yours!" I yelled having my voice break, from the highness.

"Do you think I'd want to be in your virgin body either, you bitch!" He growled and looked at me, glaring with my face.

"This is to weird. Way to weird.." I whined and looked at my hands, before I started tearing up. "I don't want to even be around you, now I'm inside of you."

"KInky." He scoffed more so just to piss me off than actually be funny.

"I fucking hate you."

"Feelings mutual."

I started crying softly at first before beaking into sobs. " I just want to go home." I bawled out as I heard a sighed.

"Look Sakura, don't cry you're making look like a pussy."

"That's offensive to women.." I sobbed out louder and rubbed my eyes.

He sighed and looked at me. "Look, We have to calm down and thing about his reasonably. Think back what was the last thing you remember?" He said calmly and passed me a tissue off the desk, before blowing my nose. I looked at the tissue slightly grossed out thinking, that I just touched his snot…

"I remember, you kissing me and falling in the pool, but nothing After that.." I mumbled and pouted sitting criss-cross on the bed. "And for fuck sakes put on a shirt." I said half yelling, half sobbing. As he sighed and grabbed a clean button down and put it over my naked upper half.

"Okay, well the last thing I remember is you and Itachi making out and me, trying to get Ino to come up to my room with me so we can fuck." He sighed rubbing his head.

"I MADE OUT WITH ITACHI!" I screamed and looked at Sasuke. "What happened, how? Is he going to call me?" I said instantly feeling better. "Please, tell me, I'm still a virgin!" I yelled after thinking for a second.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything either!" He snapped. "God, you're annoying."

"I can't believe, we kissed.." I reverted back to being completely depressed again.

"Wait! We kissed!" Sasuke mumbled and pulled me over and kissed me hard as I struggled and pulled away and glared at him.

"What the fuck!" I snapped and looked at him as he sighed.

"Well, that didn't work…" He mumbled and sighed, getting up and pacing the floor in front of his bed.

"well, no shit sherlock!" I snapped and rubbed my face. I can't believe how soft his skin is, like mines not even this soft.

"Sorry, damn. I just trying to help, unlike you, who's just a crying mess!" He yelled, before a knock came on the door.

"Sasuke? Are you in here?" We heard a voice boom on the other side of the door.

We both looked at each other terrified.

"What now?" I mumbled looking at him.

"I don't know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for reading, I'll try and update regally and keep almost on a schedule. This little story just started out as a little high thought, but now that it's on paper, I think it will make a pretty decent story. Let me know what you guys think and don't be afraid to fav/review/follow! (Or what ever you kinds do nowadays.) Just kidding! Hope you liked it !

-Kat=^.^=


	2. Itachi's an Asshole!

( **Sasuke's Point of View** )

God must hate me.. That's the only reasonable explanation as to why I am in this situation. Why else would I be stuck inside of an extremely boring and extremely bitchy, Sakura.

We looked at each, trying to think, while the random person continued knocking. "Just say, who is it?" I whispered in the ear of my old body.

She nodded and cleaned her voice before obeying and asking, the question I told her to.

"Itachi, The cleaning crews here, and there's still some people passed out on the couch and floor, so get dressed and tell them to leave." He said bored through the door as Sakura blushed as I groaned. 'I look dumb as fuck when she acts all girly in my body. Why does she have to have a hard on for my brohter..'

"O-okay, Itachi.." She said getting up and looking at me scared. Once, she could hear that he left, she breathed a sigh of relief. "What now? I have to go down stair and wake them up? I've never done that before, what if they get mad? What If Itachi thinks I slept with you! Then He'll totally hate me!" She whined as I rolled my eyes annoyed and crossed my arms.

"Look, everything going to be fine! We'll just pretend to be each other for now.. But we need a cover as to why we keep hanging out with each other even though we hate one another." I sighed and rubbed my head tiredly.

She sighed and sat down beside me, as she crossed and uncrossed her legs conformably. "How about we just say we're friends now.." She looked grossed out by her own notion.

"No, people won't believe that were friends all of a sudden.." I sighed before smiling. "Okay, I have an idea. You know, how some people say the reason we hate each other so much is because we like each other?" I said, and waited for her to nodded with a firm frown.

"Yeah, Naruto use to say that all the time, But I'm not liking where this is going…" She mumbled and looked questionably at me.

"We'll say we finally accepted that we like each other and have started dating." I cover her mouth or technology my mouth before she could object. "Then, when were back to normal, I purposely cheat on you with Ino, and I'll have Itachi come to your rescue. That way you can get the guy you like and I'll get the girl I want. Got It?" I smirked happily at the plan and moved my hand from her mouth.

"One issue, asshole. I'm not you and you're not me! How do we even pretend to be each other. I know like nothing about you other than the fact you're an asshole!" She scoffed and glared at me.

"Then when we go on 'Dates', thats when we can teach each other things we need to know." I mumbled more to myself as I thought, rubbed my chin, but was surprised at how small and delicate her hands were. I shook my head. I can't get side tracked.

"That's not such a horrible idea." She mumbled honestly and smiled, before having a look of dread wash over her face. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot bout this. You're in my body, so what about showering, changing and stuff!" She said her whole face red.

"Well, What about It?" I said non-caring. "You just wear whatever in my closet." I shrugged.

"Not me! You! How are you going to shower. I don't want you to do anything weird to my body! I don't trust you!" She snapped and poked my upper chest, glaring hard.

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I have zero interest in your under developed body." I scoffed as her face.. well my face, looked complete depressed.

"I'm not that flat am?" She mumbled and looked at her own breast and frowned. "Looking from someone else angle, they don't look that small.." She continued to pout.

"Okay okay, we can make a deal. I'll change with my eyes closed and cover the mirror when I shower with a mirror.. If you stop, pouting and blushing. Don't make me look gay. You got it!" I grunted an looked at her warningly. "Now get dressed, so you can wake up the people, down stairs and give me your address for later."

She nodded and smiled as she walked over to my closet an looked at my clothes as I walked over to the side of my room that girl's clothes have left there after one night stands.

I sorted through the clothes. I frowned, all of them were super slutty and inappropriate. 'She totally wouldn't wear any of these..' I sighed and looked behind me at her as she was still focused on the clothes in my closet. I sighed and looked down at this new body I was in. I felt very uncomfortable. I felt like there was way to much space between my legs and chest hurt for some reason unknown. I sighed and gave up on the girl clothes and grabbed one of my shirts that shrunk in the wash. It was a unisex band tee, so I guess this should work…

I sighed and sat on my bed and groaned waiting for her to pick an outfit. "Hurry up, damn it. Just throw something on." I grumbled.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "I sent know how men dress, so give me some time."

I sighed and walked passed her, and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, and a tee-shirt that said 'New York' on it, then threw it her. "Put it on." I sighed and looked up at myself.

'Was I always this tall compared to her? I feel so small next to my former self.' I thought curiously.

She frowned and put it on before pulling her pants all the way up with my shirt tucked in near the front. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to her, and pulled down the pants some and untucked the shirt. "Guys jean you wear on your hips not your waist." I scoffed as she glared again at me.

"Well, have my pants to low and that shirt, covers my curves." She mumbled annoyed and pulled up my pants until they cut through the middle of my body, as I grunted softly, and now feeling completely violated.

"What curves?" I mumbled under my breath as she hit my head, hard. "Ow! Hey, bitch you have more power now and that fucking hurt!" I snapped, as she huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Jerk" She mumbled.

"Come on follow me down stairs, we have to wake up the rest of the people." I sighed annoyed about to go out the door.

"Wait, I look like shit! Just at least let me do your hair, so Itachi doesn't think badly of me…" She mumbled and pulled me back to the bed as I sighed.

"Fine, but then we're going down stairs." I mumbled as she smiled and combed her fingers through my hair and started braiding it. I closed my eyes relaxing into her touches. I couldn't help but think it felt good when others played with my hair. It just doesn't happen often.

Once done, she smiled and looked at me. "There! Now, I look presentable." She said and started walking out the door as I looked in the mirror. I had to agree, with her hair pulled back like this, she looked quite a bit better. Well, as good as a raging bitch could look.

I sighed and walked down the stairs seeing Itachi as he frowned and looked at Sakura, well my body and frowned. "why did you take so long, brat." He chuckled playfully and looked at me, and frowned. "Hey, Sakura. What were you doing up there." He mumbled confused.

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "Well, Sasuke and I are dating now.." I said matter of factly as Sakura looked at me pissed of as can be.

Itachi nodded slowly and looked at me, then glared at Sakura as she sheepishly looked away, completely out of my character..

"Well, could you go and wake some of the people up, Sakura. I want a moment alone with my brother…" He said softly and smiled at me. He used his face smile. He was pissed. I smirked, glade I don't have to hear it. I walked off to wake up one guy, by kicking him softly. I felt my eyebrow twit when he wouldn't wake up so I kicked him hard making him jet up and glare at me. "Parties over. go home." I mumbled as the guy rolled his eyes and got up gathering his things. Then I made my way over to a girl passed out on the couch but still in hearing distance from Itachi and Sakura.

I sat by the girl pretending to try and wake her up as I listened to the conversation.

"You better not have fucked her, just to get back at her for me fucking that one blonde chick last night." He mumbled and glared at who he thought was me. I just about chocked on my own spit. 'HE FUCKED INO! I WAS GONNA DO THAT!' I yelled in my head. 'What an asshole.' I thought before seeing how Sakura's face fell and looked down slightly upset. 'Shit, of course she's upset. She likes that douce

"Why are you so upset, who cares if I fucked her? You fucked Into. So why not." She smiled at him and crossed her arms.

Itachi growled annoyed as I frowned. 'well, that did sound like me..but I'm shocked that Sakura kept together, so well.'

"Because she's still a snot nosed kid. She has like no experience with this kind of stuff clearly. You can't just steal her innocence like that. I told you this last night." He snapped and looked at me stubbornly. "So did you fuck her or not?"

This time felt kinda bad. I don't remember him telling me that, but I would have found it fully last night, yet right now I feel a little guilty. Her hand turned to fist as her side as she looked up and smirked.

"Sorry, Bro. But I don't remember that, guess I was too drunk. And yeah, we did fuck and guess what she was very experienced, best fuck I ever had." She smiled and glared at him. "And by the way. At least I didn't lead her on last night with a mask, being all sweet to her and shit."

I frowned. Oh, yea she's hurt…

Itachi glared and looked them. "She's a cute girl, and a family friend. I was being nice, at least I'm not an asshole, I thought you called her a virgin ass bitch last night." He scoffed.

"Well, I was wrong. Just to let you know, bro. The shy one's are always crazy in bed." She smirked and glared up at him. I had to cover my mouth from laughing. 'She's completely forgotten she's talking about herself.' I chuckled slightly, trying not to wake up the girl beside me, just yet.

"Really? How so? How was she crazy?" He asked lifting up an eyebrow, clearly still not buying it.

She looks at me for help for a spit second, as I sighed and pointed at a tie on the passed out girl and then pretend to tie up my hands. She nodded slightly and crossed her arms.

"She tied up my hands with one of my ties." She said confidently as I face palmed. I meant that she wanted to be tied up, but she clearly didn't get that. Fucking virgin…

Itachi smirked, and looked behind him, I pretended to be focused on wake up the girl as he finally got up and left. I could feel his eyes tracking my body. And nothing can describe the amount of totally disgust I felt when he did that. He smirked and nodded. "Hot." He smirked, as I practically felt Sakura's discomfort, before running over to her and wrapping an arm around Sakura's currently bigger arm. "Hey Sasuke. Can you give me a ride home?" I asked and smiled Itachi, the best I could, once again I felt myself gag at the way he looked me over. Sakura who was still in shock looked at me and nodded.

As we were about to walk away, Itachi grabbed my arm and smiled at me with that gross flirtatious smile. He handed me a small card with his number on it. "Hey, you may not remember this, but I think we had a thing going last night. Do me a favor and call me if you ever just want to hang out." He said as I took it pretending to smile back, then turned around and followed Sakura out, as I unlocked my car and got into my drivers side out of habit, while Sakura got into the passengers side and instantly started tearing up. I sighed awkwardly and adjusted my seat to my new hight. 'When I get my body back I'm shooting him.' I mentally promised myself.

"Can't believe He's such an asshole! Just like you! Of course! you guys are related right!" She mumbled and sighed as I pulled out of the drive way. "Just tell me where your house is.." I said slightly annoyed. I hate whiney girls, but then again. It I did feel a little bad.. He just found out a long time crush wasn't how she thought he was.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, princess. But all guys are like that." I sighed and looked at the road.

"Naruto's not! He loves Hinata with all of his heart. He would never use her and dismiss her so fast..like she was nothing.." She snapped and rubbed her eyes harder. "A right here." She sniffled, pointing at the next stop light. She pouted and looked down at her lap. well, my lap before blushing realizing it wasn't her crotch she was staring at and looked back out the window.

I chuckled slightly before sighing frustrated, now focusing on the conversation at hand. "Sorry, let me rephrase that..All normal guys." I mumbled then turned, continuing down the road.

She rolled her eyes, before wiping away some of the tears with her fingers as she looked away annoyed. I chewed on my lip slightly pulling some of the skin off, as I pulled in to her drive way. "Don't make my lip bleed." She mumbled and frowned as me. I huffed annoyed before looking ate her house and getting out.

I never remembered her house, in fact I don't think I've ever been to her house. It was small and warn down, and It was a towns home, so it was connected with there neighbors. Honestly, I really thought she was more on the higher end of things, by the way she presents herself. Yet, here I am In the same area that Naruto grew up in. The ghetto..

"You have the key." She mumbled and pointed at my pocket. I dug my hands into my into the small pocket. before pulling out a small decretive key. I unlocked the door and walked in with Sakura behind me. The first thing I smelled was alcohol and vanilla. Which, in its own way smelt kinda good…

"Mom and dad, won't be home, until late tonight.. So I'll show you where everything is." She mumbled and walked to the kitchen. "Okay this is the kitchen, right now we only really have ramen, so I -which means you- have to pick up some groceries, I'll text you a list." I sighed, 'of course I have to do that dumb shit at her house..'

I followed her to the living room. It was all extremely clean and organized. The light worn green coffee table had coasters with pink pok-a-dots on them, two remotes and a peoples magazine in the center of it. She picked up the first remote. "This is TV remote the other is for the music player thats underneath the entertainment center." I looked at the small tv and whatever she called the 'entertainment center' and had to force myself from scoffing. 'Well, this will have to do..' I mumbled and sighed.

I then followed her to the first room, "This is mom and dad's office. Don't ever go in. Just make them food every now and again when they're in there, but just leave it outside of the door and knock once." She said sternly. "Don't ever go in there when they are working. Ever." She stated without leaving a hint of question. "They get super cranky if you interrupt them."

I nodded. 'Well, that doesn't make me curious at all.' I thought annoyed at my own curiosity.

She opened the door right to left of the office, "This is Mom and Dad's bathroom that they use when they use the office. I don't usually use this one, since I have my own bathroom, but it's okay to use it." She shrugged and walked into the last the room. The smallest room. "This is my room, and my parents are right above you. So, no blaring music.. Mom will try to kill you." She sighed as she sat on the bed and frowned up at the ceiling, laying back.

I looked around the room and studied the various things that covered the blaring white walls. There were some detailed art pieces that were all gray scale, yet beautiful. They showed a child holding her father's hand, and the others where just various forest landscapes with splashes of red. I dragged any eyes across the organized book on black shelfs and stringed lights covering the walls, and lastly the bed she laid on. It was just a mattress on a steal frame that had wheels on the bottom of it. Her confuter was white, and marked with a black floral theme, with the sliding closet right in front of the bed beside the glass desk. Not to mention, the desk was organized right down to the last pen. Everything was in it's place, like a sad small display room.

"Who did those?" I mumbled pointing to the paintings as she looked up and sighed.

"I did. Don't make fun of them.. I did them years ago.." She mumbled before getting up, and looked around her room. "Where to start.." She tapped a finger to her lips in thought.

I frowned and looked back at the art. I was pretty impressed, not that I was going to tell her that.

"This is the closest, don't wear anything in the back, they don't really fit anymore… So, stick to the things I have hanging up. They are labeled by the season, so place don't dress me up in summer clothing.. It's winter and my body will literally freeze." She mumbled and looked me, as I snapped out of my thoughts just long enough to huff in response.

"Good, my desk has all of my make up, but I don't wear it that often so don't worry about it to much. My homework's in my backpack, but I thought we could still do are own school work so our grades don't change." She mumbled and dug through her backpack.

"Sounds good to me. we have all most every class together except, football and whatever elective you chose." I mumbled and sat down in her desk chair.

"I chose art, but I don't care if I fail that, I already have 3 credits in it, so losing one won't be an issue." She chipped her two cents in.

I nodded a little annoyed at she thinks I'd fail art..

"Okay, now I have to go. Mom and dad would kill you if they found out I had a boy over, other than Naruto, and they're be home pretty soon. And please, be respectful to my parents…" She sighed and looked at me as I smirked softly.

"Wow, such a good girl. No wonder, you don't do anything fun…" I chuckled lightly as she glared. I just rolled my eyes. "Yes, princess. I live to follow your command." I mumbled sarcastically and emotionless, before scoffing as her glare turned into a smile.

"Good boy." She grinned and patted my head as I glared right back. "And man! You look waaaay less intimidating when you're a girl." She laughed and walked out of the room.

"Shut the fuck up! And don't fucking hurt my car! She's my baby!" I yelled after her and sighed laying back on her bed. It was still warm. I could feel my chest feel a little tighter as I frowned again getting up again. I'm so bored…

I smirked at her desk. Looks like I'm curious again..

I got up and walked over to the desk and pulled open the desk drawer and looked through it sitting crisscross on the floor in front of the mirror, beside the desk frame. I pulled out about 4 thick sketch books all the same size. They all had dates and year's on the covers with her name and age on them in neat black ink. I rolled my eyes. Even her art is organized. I opened up the first one, as I stared intently at it. It was a rough sketch of a family photo some time ago, when she was a child. Her father held her in his arms as she smiled up at him. 'Well, she either is a daddy's girl or has some obvious daddy issues…' I mumbled rolled my eyes again. 'So basic.' I mumbled.

I turned the page to see a dog playing with an owner that was sketched in may different poses and area's.

I looked at the next page and frowned softly and felt a little _sick.._

It was a small painting of a girl being hung by a rope in a room that looked a lot like hers.. And the woman had pink locks that covered her face. I cringed and looked in the mirror and frowned. Yep, It was the same length as the hair I was looking at now. I shivered slightly, before turning the page, seeing the same figure under water, ankle tied to an anchor. I flipped to the next page. Same girl now calmly sleeping on some kind of train tracks.. I kept flipping and flipping every page was filled with the same girl in the same kind of situations. **Suicide**. The last page of the book that was just words in the middle of the page:

 ** _I am nothing._**

 **** ** _This isn't real._**

 ** _I'm just sleeping walking._**

 **** ** _Nothing is real._**

I felt myself freak out a little under the surface, as I quickly looked back at the front of the book for the date. It was dated as being finished less than a week ago. I quickly looked for her current one and opened it to the most recent page. I look at it shocked. It was a a vivid and colorful painting, unlike the others that were completely black and white other than the girl's pink hair. I rubbed my fingers along the surface feeling the paint, under the ups of them. It was just her looking out at the viewer with lifeless eyes and a small message at the bottom.

 ** _I can't wake up. I can't sleep either. I want to sleep forever._**

I quickly gather up all the books and neatly put them back where I found them and looked down at her hands and frowned. 'I didn't see any cuts on her arms..' I thought softly pulling up my sleeves, and looking down at them before looking at her legs. 'I've haven't really ever seen her in shorts..'

I stood up and unbuckled the skinny jeans before, pausing. 'She would kill me if she knew that I was doing this.. Hell, I'd kill her if she was getting into all of my most personal shit. Well, honestly that's what she most likely is doing right now…' I reasoned with myself trying to push away the small amount of guilt I felt. 'This is for her own good. right?… and now that I think about it, My thighs have been stinging.. I thought it was a shaving burn or something, since girls shave there legs and all..' I bit her lips softly between her teeth and closed my eyes and pulled down her skinny jeans, then opened them again looking at her in the black framed mirror.

I covered my mouth and held my stomach.

'I think I'm going to puke..'

Before me, is the reflection of a beautiful, but very very skinny girl, with thick pink scars, staining her milky white thighs. Some of the newer one's bled slightly from me ripping off the jeans too quickly, as I kicked of the pants completely. My hands shook as I slowly reached down and touched the skin, softly dragging my fingers across it. I felt the bumps that rose and fell as they moved up the leg. I flinched my hand back and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, until I started to dry heave. I sat there a moment before getting up and searching the room for her phone number before finding it in one of her sketch books and calling her.

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice on the other end rang through, as I cringed. I always hated hearing my own voice.

"Hey this is Sasuke." I mumbled awkwardly not even sure what to do or say. I just called her without even realizing it.

"Yeah, I figured, by my own voice and all. What do you want?" She mumbled annoyed by my stating the obvious.

"You have cuts on your thighs. They're bad." I stated in a way that was completely detached. There was only silence on the other line. "Are you alright.." I mumbled actually kinda concerned, believe it or not. I was worried, maybe for my own body or perhaps for her's. I honestly don't know..

Then I heard the line go dead. I frowned and tried calling her back 5 times after that, but never got an answer. I got up and pulled the jeans back on hissing slightly as I crawled into her bed and curled up into the covers with my phone in my hand waiting for her to call back. I want her to call me back..

Hey guys!

I know, I know. Went kinda dark right? BUT DON'T WORRY! I promise It will lighten up again, but I really wanted to add depth to Sakura's character. So please, don't hate me. Also, sorry it was short. I think I'm going to keep them shorter so I can update more often.

Anyway, I really hope you liked this update, and I'll update soon, please follow/review. I look forward to your comments! And thanks for the kind words, I've already received!

-KATT=^.^=


	3. Answering Questions

(Sakura's Point of View)

I smirked almost happily as I got into the rich pricks car. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to make the most out of being in this shitty situation, and enjoy this jerk's rich ass life. I sighed as I drove down the road and watched as the ghetto, faded into the nice neighborhood that the Uchiha's lived in. Once at the house I parked in the drive way and walked into the house.

The beautiful house was already cleaned to the nine's. I felt so uncomfortable. I know, I looked like Sasuke, but I don't feel like I belonged. I looked around the house, looking for Sasuke's room. I couldn't help, but admire all of the amazing simplicity of the house decor. It's like those nice modernized houses with big windows and white walls, that I only every really saw in moves or on tv.

I finally found the asshole's and rooms and sighed looking around. It was a wreck. You'd think with how well put together Sasuke seemed to be, that his room won't be this damn messy. I sighed and started picking up some of the clothes and trash off the ground. I folded the clothing nicely and threw away all of the trash in the bin at the side of the room. I smiled and looked around at all that I accomplished. Cleaning always calms me down. I finally sat down awkwardly on his bed and looked at my hands. His hands are so big, yet graceful looking. Honestly, If he wasn't so mean to me, I would think he'd be attractive.. He really is super handsome. Why are all the hot guys such jerks! Even Itachi turned out to be a real asshole.

I laid back on the bed, only to feel something under me, that felt super hard. I frowned and pulled the blanket away only to see a laptop, littered will edgy looking stickers that covered the top of it. I looked at it questionably. I considered weather or not to investigate his computer, but chose against it. It probably had a password anyways. I sighed and got up and looked down at the shirt he had given me to wear, before frowning. His body still smelled like alcohol. I frowned and made my way to the bathroom and looked around. His bathroom was actually pretty neat. I was surprised. 'He needs a shower..' I mentally groaned and looked at him in the mirror before taking of the shirt and blushing slightly. He was very toned, with abs and strong chest, not to mention his skin was flawless. I pouted slightly at my thoughts. 'I hate the fact that he's so damn good looking.. Like seriously. It's making it harder to think he's a disgusting pig.' I mumbled to myself and grabbed and towel before taking a deep breath and started undoing his pants, and let them slip off, till I just stood in his boxers and nothing else.

'One article of clothing left, Sakura. You're not being perverted. You're just trying to shower..' I told myself trying to calm my nerves. I've never seen a naked man, beside's my father and that was a totally gross accident. I shook my head and pulled the boxers down before instantly covering it with a towel. I still blushed like mad. I breathed deeply as I walked to the shower, almost tempted to call Sasuke to ask him how it worked before finally deciding to figure it out myself.

After a few failed attempts, I turned on the water and turned it to warm. It was a beautifully crafted title shower with a huge shower head that cover the entirety of the ceiling that was in the showering area. I threw the towel over the top of the sliding door and relaxed under the warm liquid. I smiled softly and tried to ignore the fact that I was in Sasuke's body. Yet, I still blushed and glared at the wall beside me, looking any where but down.

I studied the few bottles he had on the ledge. I found one that said shampoo and grasped it in my hand, before pouring some of the contents into the base of his large hand. I scribbled his hair and relaxed slightly. The smell was like rain, no wonder the girls always talked about how nice his hair smelled at school. It's this amazing shampoo. It was most likely, that super fancy shampoo that you can only get from salons. I sighed and grabbed the grabbed the soap, before washing his chest and underarms. I didn't dare go below the waist though. You couldn't pay me to do that. I frowned and rinsed off all of the soap, before grabbing the towel beside me, that still laid limp over the door. I wrapped the towel around me like I usually would if I was in my own body and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair in a twist. looked in the mirror and frowned. He had some hair on his face, around the chin and upper lip. I frowned and looked around the sink for a razor, which I eventually found. I studied it suspiciously, before grabbing the shaving cream and started on removing the hair.

Once done, I smiled and rubbed his face. 'It feels so soft now.' I giggled to myself and moved my hands over my face, before opening the door and grabbing some boxers from a drew that I assumed was his underwear drew. I pulled them up from underneath the towel, before grabbing something off the grown that looked like sweats.

I then, took down the towel on my head and gave it one last good rub over my hair, before hearing my door being thrown open. I whipped my head to where the noise came from and saw Itachi standing in front of my door. He had no shirt on and his hair down, with only jeans on and the top of his boxers peeping up from behind the jeans. I just about screamed, but I covered my mouth just in time.

"Hey." He said emotionless, glaring slightly. I was speechless as I just stared back. He's so different when he's around his brother.. "I'm ordering take-out. What do you want?"

I tried to play off my silence and shrugged, hoping it would give me enough time to think of what Sasuke might want.

"Whatever you get, I don't know." I grunted in a lower voice than what I thought I normal sounded like. Yet, It just came out really awkward, I cleared my throat. Playing it off the best I could.

Itachi eyed me, as if asking 'what the fuck, is up' but I just looked away.

"Hey, can you leave, I'm trying to get dressed." I snapped after a moment slightly still pissed about what transpired earlier that day. The jerk just smirked and looked at me.

"What?" I asked growing more irritated.

"You still mad that I fucking that Ino chick?" He chuckled coldly and It _literally_ took everything in me not to just walk over and smack that stupid little smirk off his face. He was making me physically sick just looking at him, and thinking, 'I use to like this waist of space.'

"No, I'm just tired of looking at your ugly mug." I mumbled and shrugged before smiling back and grabbing a shirt and throwing it on.

"Whatever. Oh, and give me that pink haired chicks number." Itachi leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. "She's pretty hot."

I glared at him harshly. "No way in hell." I scoffed and pulled a shirt over my head.

"Why if she fucked you, she totally fuck me. Maybe, she's let me tie her up insead." He chuckled in a way that made a skin crawl. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, dick. But she fucked me, because she liked me, but she wouldn't give you the time of day." I snapped feeling a little weird that I was talking about myself. "She has standards, you know." I smiled with hatred, happy to tell him off.

His little smirk faded away as he went back to being completely emotionless "Blunt, as usual little brother. Hope you're alright with no take-out. Buy your own, damn food." He mumbled and walked out.

Once he left, my smile fell instantly. I just glared at the door. "What an asshole." I mumbled under my breath. 'I'm really starting to hate all these damn Uchihas..'

I laid down on Sasuke's bed again and heard a my phone ring. It was Sasuke. He asked me about the cuts.. on my legs. I froze. I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. How for a single moment, could I forget. I looked at the phone as my eyes started to water and I just hung up. I just couldn't tell him. I can't tell anyone. I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone.

I sat in bed and cried without making a single noice as my phone rang again and again and again, till finally they stoped coming. I just stared at the wall that his bed was placed against. I hate this. I hate being in his body and I hate living under the same roof as that prick.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

The next morning I woke up, groggily and frowned at the ceiling. I shot up, hoping it was all just a bad dream. But It wasn't. I'm still Sasuke and I still hate life.

I looked at my phone and turned it on. 'It's Sunday..' I thought sadly. 'I'm going to miss Mom and Dad when they get home. Kind of a relief, honestly.' I frowned and got up and checked my missed calls, seeing that I had 23 unanswered calls. From guess who?

Sasuke.

I sighed and threw my phone, before going to his closet and getting dressed and in blue jeans and a black hoodie that said said 'Fuck Off.' In large font across the chest. I finally called Sasuke and waited for the answer.

"Hello? Sakura? I've been calling all-"We need to meet up." I cut him off.

"What? No, I need to talk to you now, Sakura." He said in hushed tones with my voice, which made me feel oddly uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not going to talk about what you want too. I just need too know, how you act, okay. So, I can make it living here. And I'm super hungry. Your asshole brother, refused to feed me and I have no idea where your kitchen even is!" I snapped angrily at him over the phone, almost being able to hear him being slightly taken back at my little blow up.

"Look, princess. If you're pissed, just know I'm 100 percent more pissed off right now!" Sasuke growled right back.

"And why's that, you spineless prick."

"Because, I'm bleeding." He snapped.

"I know, But I don't want to talk about the cuts!" I yelled back.

"I'm not talking about the fucking cuts! I'm talking about your fucking junk!" He screamed in the phone at I pulled it back and sat there confused for a moment, before it all clicked. 'My period.. oh yeah, I was due this week..' I smiled happily.

"Oh, that's all?" I smirked and tapped my foot.

"THAT"S ALL? I FEEL LIKE FUCKING DIEING."

"Well, get use to it, you'll be bleeding for about a week, every month. Sucks, huh? It's called a period and fix it yourself." I chuckled slightly, suddenly for the first time ever I was very happy I was a guy.

"I hate you." He said very coldly back to me.

"Good." I snapped. "Meet me at the waffle house down main street." I stated bluntly and hung up.

I sat boredly, running my middle finger around the rim of the coffee mug that was sitting in front of me. I could practical feel the eyes of every one of the girls in the little restaurant on me. I glared. 'I guess, I finally know why Sasuke always looks so pissed all of the damn time… It's annoying as hell to have people staring at you all the fucking time…"

I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I looked behind me, seeing myself. I smiled softly slightly glad I didn't have to sit here by myself anymore.

"Hey." I mumbled. I had a few hours to cool down, so I wasn't as pissed off as I was earlier.

"You bitch." Well, clearly he hasn't simmered down at all…. "I had to tear your bathroom apart to try and find your damn pads, because I have no idea how the fuck tampons work." He said in hushed growls.

"I'm glad you don't know how the fuck they work.. I don't even want to think about you trying to do that to my body." I sighed and glanced back at my coffee.

He sighed and sat down in front of me as he shifted uneasily in his seat. I looked over my clothing and hair. I look like shit. He left my hair down in messy curls, with an over sized tee shirt that use to be my dad's and grey leggings.

"Whatever, so why am I here?" He mumbled and leaned on the counter as I crossed my legs.

"We need to go over how we act and the things we do, so we don't seem weird around our friends and stuff of that nature right?" I asked and sipped some of my coffee as he just ignored me and looked over the menu. "Are you listening to me, Sasuke?" I grumbled and watched as he shook his boredly.

"Nope, I'm hungry and we're not talking until we both eat." He grunted and scanned the menu and called over the waitresses over and ordered a large amount of food, then looked at me.

"I'll take two eggs over easy with tomato slices on top. What do you want?" He said softly and frowned.

"I'll just take a blueberry waffle, thank you." I smiled at the woman that was taking our order as she blushed and nodded before scurrying off some where into the kitchen.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked slightly more uneasily that before.

"What Sasuke." I mumbled and looked at my self and frowned.

"Why did you cut yourself?" He whispered and looked down in his coffee as well. "Like why would you want to do that to your body?"

I stared out the window and scowled at the sky. 'Why do these kind of conversations always have to happen..why can't my imperfections just be ignored like how people deal with issues they can't see..' I thought bitterly as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Why in hell do I have to explain myself to you. Think about it, you never would have learned about them if we hadn't have changed bodies.." I mumbled and continued to look out the window of the shitty restaurant.

"Well, it is kind worrying, how do I know you're not going to do the same to my body? For fucksake, you cut yourself and expect me not to be worried about my own body in someway." He scoffed and looked me as if I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy and I'm gong to hurt your body, narcissistic fuck." I snapped and glared at him with all the hatred I could muster up.

"I don't think you're crazy, Sakura.. And to be honest I'm not just worried about my body, I'm worried about you too. Those cuts hurt, all the time. I literally feel them reopening when I sit or walk. I just want to know why? Why did you inflict so much pain on yourself.." He whispered and looked at me. I could practical feel his gaze soften.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Fine, my father's having an affair and my mom pretends it not happening, then there's the fact that my mom is practically emotionless, and I'm pretty sure she hates me, because I am the only thing standing in her way of divorcing him. Happy?" I said pointedly, and stared him dead in the eye.

"You do realize, that still doesn't explain to me why your cutting your legs, right? You just told me a sob story that most people deal with normally. Not why you mutilate your body." Sasuke mumbled still looking at me taking a sip of _my_ coffee.

I looked at him in shock, no one's every really asked me that. They were usually satisfied enough with my 'sob story' (as Sasuke put it) to really ask anymore questions.

"Well I guess, that when I cut, I can stop thinking about stuff for a moment, all I have to focus on is the pain. That's all. I don't have to think about upcoming test, or how I'm going to make it into collage or how to keep my parent together. Just how much it hurts. It makes my head clear." I breathed out and shrugged as he nodded slowly.

"I see. Well, there are easier ways to clear your head without destroying a beautiful body." He scoffed annoyed and ran a hand threw my bubble gum locks, most likely out of habit.

I smiled slightly and looked at him strangely. "So you think my bodies beautiful?" I some what laughed, as I watched his expression change from serious to cheeky. He gave me a little smirk.

"Besides, the fact your face is pretty fucked up and that you're a total bitch. yeah, you have a pretty hot bod." he chuckled, and gave me a quick wink, which looks weird on my own face, yet I couldn't help, but blush. To think that the school's most popular guy thinks i'm in anyway attractive is a rather large boost to my ego.

'Wait.. If he thinks I have a hot bod.. that would have to mean he's seen my body..'

"Wait! You looked! I thought you'd have the decency to at least close your eyes!" I hissed in a low voice as his smirk fell into an annoyed glare.

"Look princess, Your stupid body is bleeding from it's fucking vigina and you expect me to able to take care of that with out seeing at least some of your body? Plus, I have to shower and unless you want other's to think you're a bag lady, you should get the fuck over it." He snapped and stared at me boredly.

I gapped at him in shock. He said it all so bluntly that I was left speechless, as our waitress walked over and placed our food in front of us. I waited for her to leave as she smiled at me with flirtation.

I sighed and thought for a small award moment looking at my food, as the waitress walked away.

"Fine.. You have a point, but lets just not talk about it again." I mumbled after a while and took a bite of my blueberry waffle and chewed slowly before making a grossed out face. It doesn't taste that good in Sasuke's body..

"Deal." He mumbled and looked at my waffle almost longingly.

I smiled softly. "I think our tastes changed with our bodies… Wanna swap?" I mumbled and looked at him as he nodded slowly.

I giggled as he devoured the waffle, in a few bites, as I neatly chewed the eggs and tomatoes he had ordered.

"Okay back to the topic on hand. How do you even interact with Itachi.. I honestly just want to kill him at the moment. So, I have no idea how to even act around him…" I mumbled between bites as he continued to drink the coffee I had ordered.

"Well, We don't talk much, and he's an emotionless asshole. Just don't spend anytime with him, when you can help it." He shrugged and sighed softly. "How do you act around your parents."

I thought for a moment before sighing. "I act as if I know nothing. I like what I think they want from me. So, always be polite, but don't talk to them unless It's necessary." I shrugged as well as he both gave each other a small glance.

"I have a weird feeling that were not all that different, Sakura Haruno.." He murmured, before sighing.

"Guess not.."

Hey guys!

Sorry, that I haven't been posting that much recently, School got really crazy all of a sudden. I'm working on being an animator, So collage has been kicking my ass. If you guy's know anything about Maya (Animator program) PLEASE HELP ME! (I'm dying inside..)

But, besides that I hope you guys liked this update and please let me know what you think in the reviews! Have a great day!

-Katt=^.^=


	4. Comfortable

(Sasuke's Point of View)

I was surprised with her answers, to everything. I thought she was the stereotypical smart girl without a care in the world. Yet, she proved me wrong. So, wrong. I'm not saying she's weak or broken by any means. She very stubborn in fact. I'm just saying that her life was anything but a walk in the park. I know I'm not close to my parent's because they travel so much, but I don't have the same issues that she has.

But we're way more alike than one would think. We both keep everything locked up tight, and hidden away. I still think about the cuts too.. I can still fell them, and it scares me for her. I try to pretend that I don't know that much about her. I don't want to know so much about her. Yet, I can't stop thinking about her.

Sakura sat on my bed, writing something on a piece of paper, as I sat boredly leaning back against the headboard beside her. I don't remember when we got so close, but I guess it has something to do with the fact, that I'm not uncomfortable leaning into my own body. More over, I feel pretty comfy.. She also didn't seem to mind that my head was slightly rested on her shoulder, as I drifted in and out of sleep. It must be the whole 'bleeding thing' that makes me so tired.

"Okay, I wrote a list of things, that makes up my personality. Think about these, even the bad, before you say or do anything. I tried to be as honest as possible." She said handing the paper to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, before taking the paper, scanning over her loopy, but neat hand writing. I yawned slightly and rubbed my eyes, before sitting up.

I started to read it out loud:

"Speaks my mind with love, hates to fight, unless it's Naruto, Itachi or Sasuke (Well, considering were fake dating now that will have to change.) I love my parent's and do almost everything for them, but I am often quiet towards them, just nod and smile. They don't ask us many questions. I alway's try hard at school, I never slack off. So, even if we'll be doing our own homework, look like you're trying." I sighed and looked at her. "You do realize, these are going to be super hard to follow exactly."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper back. "Fine, be that way. Just make an effort to act like me."

"Sounds good to me, But you still have to know about me. I don't talk to people that I don't like and that's everyone, but Naruto, you know, Neji and Shikamaru. I don't talk to most of my ex's and I hate most of my teachers. So, I try my best not to fuck with them.. It gives me a headache most of the time and prefer not to think about it. I play baseball and football and honestly that's the only thing I really enjoy doing." I shrugged and watched her face turn slightly pale.

"Wow, you really are a total asshole.." She curled my top lip, and bared my white teeth.

"Perfect, just use that face every time someone try's to talk to you other than the three guys I mentioned or hot girls." I smirked slightly. "But, Now we have to figure out what happened last night. That may give us a clue about how to fix this…"

She gave a small nod of approval, before grabbing my phone and looking through the contents. "Lets call Naruto and ask him. I'm sure, he'll know a little bit about what happened. I usually stick with him during parties.." She mumbled before putting in his number and putting it on speaker. It rang a few times before he actually answered.

"Hello?" The hyperactive teen chirped over the speaker.

"Hey, Naruto. It's Sasuke, I black out the other night at the party. Tell me what happened, if you don't mind.. It's kind of important.." Sakura said as I just waited and listened I was pretty curious myself considering, The last thing I remember is making fun of her in front of my brother… then her making out with him, which really pissed me off..

"Well, a lot happened… Basically, You made fun of Sakura like an asshole..As always. Then Hinata, Sakura and I went by the pool and you popped up and sat behind sakura and started kissing her. Of course, she freaked out and you both fell in the pool. After that, you guys got out and you were acting all pissy.. Nothing new, in that, but Sakura was equally pissed.. Usually, thats when you two would start to fight again, but something weird happened. Once, you guys got back you started acting really weirdly. Sakura started talking with some girls that I know she's never met before, and you walked over to us and start complaining about how that was your first kiss, and that it wasn't fair that 'He' stole it from you. I thought you were trying to freak me out so I shoved you back in the pool and when you came out you acted all confused and ran to find Sakura. But, she was making out with Itachi and for some reason you got super pissed off. Then, you dragged her back into your room. I'm guessing you guys fucked or something. Which by the way, I'm not to happy about! That was most likely her first time, you dick! You better not have hurt her, you asshole!" Naruto ranted in an overdramatic protective way that made Sakura smile slightly before she chuckled slightly in my voice.

"Okay, Okay. She's fine, Naruto. We're actually dating now. So, I haven't hurt her." She mumbled out before hanging up, which was a very 'me' kind of thing todo.

"Okay, So if you're thinking what I'm thinking, It was the pool thing." I stated as I stood up and looked around. "Lets go jump in the pool." I said almost excitedly. Hell, I'd do anything to get out of this damn female body…

"Yea, that's a good idea!" She said and got up as I grabbed her now bigger hand and pulled her down to the pool that was right out side of the screen door by the kitchen. It was rather big and heated. So, I didn't think twice about pulling her into me as I fell into the pool.

We stayed up under for a few seconds before springing back up for air. We stared at each other before frowning.

Nothing. Totally nothing.

"Great! Now I'm wet for no fuckin' reason." Sakura glared at me splashed me.

"God, don't be pissed at me. You said it was a good idea too!" I splashed her back as hard as her thin arms could let me. "Why are you such a bitch about it!" I glared as she got out of the pool and grabbed a towel off the rack of beach towels we had sitting out by the lounge chairs.

"Fuck you, Sasuke.." She mumbled before sitting on the chair beside the towel rack.

I frowned as I heard her voice crack ever so slightly. Oh.. She's pissed because she's scared… I sighed and got out of the pool and walked over to her. I rested a hand on her back and rubbed it slightly. "Look, We'll find a way to get through this. This was just the first theory. I'm sure, there will be more. Don't worry so much, kid." I mumbled feeling rather odd. I don't usually comfort people that often, so the prospect was vaguely unsettling..

She sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes. "How do you know? We could be stuck like this forever! What happens then? I want to go to school, get married with a smart guy and be happy! With this body, I'm doomed to a life of sports and slutty girls, and an asshole older brother!" She whined clearly overthinking the whole thing, like she was known to do.

I let out a soft chuckle, not even finding the words offensive and just kneeled in front of my own crippling form. "Look here, You can still have that life. Just have a little more faith. We can do this." I smirked and ruffled my own hair.

Then, She looked up to me with an expression of mine that I, myself had never see on my face.

Trust.

I quickly stood up and cleared my throat. "Well, Because obvious your body sucks and I can't wait to start banging chicks again. I miss my dick." I mumbled awkwardly as I grabbed a towel.

She stood up and huffed slightly and threw her towel at me. "To think, I actually thought you had some good in you." She rolled her eyes, but there was a sense of humor lurking in the back of her voice that game me some hope. "Hey, lets get changed and held over to my house, I'm guessing you've never done laundry before and you really should learn how to do that and a few other things before Mom and Dad pop in." She mumbled and ran a hand through my hair.

I groaned fully hatting the idea of me, Sasuke Uchiha actually doing any form of house work…

"Well, this is home sweet home." She mumbled getting out of the car, while, I just inwardly groaned. I do not want to be back here…

She walked in and for once I really looked around the house. I was small but really really clean. The floor was made out of this light oak wood, that was clearly fake but it still looked nice. The living room had lime green leather couch in the middle with a matching chair and white glass coffee table in front of the couch and a decently sized tv. It look all very modernized, at least style wise. One wall was just sold class that opened to a small patch of grass with potted plants hanging from the overhead wood awning.

She had me follow her outside, of course and started filling up what looked like a watering bucket that was pink with white pika-dots on it, with a large plastic flower on the side of it.

"Now repeat after me: I WILL WATER SAKURA'S BELOVED PLANTS. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY! Got it?!" She pointed a finger at me that was a little more sinister than what I would have liked, but regardless of that, I very boredly repeated what she told me to.

"Good, Now in the morning, you fill this water bucket up and water these plants every day, and if you see one dropping like my Peony's over here." She lovingly touched a pink flower, that was almost the color of her hair. "then give it a little more water than usual." She explained. "But you also don't want to over water them either. So, stick your finger in the soil about a half an inch or so, and if its damp, then stop. It has enough water, unless it's drooping of course." She smiled looking at some yellow small flowers now.

I felt slightly captivated by her, once you ignore the fact that she's actually in my body and just focus of her expressions and body language, I could imagine in my head, how beautiful she would be in the morning sun, watering her plants. It was a beautiful concept. I suddenly felt really sad that I've never gotten to see it.

"Now you try."

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was handed the overly girly looking watering can and frowned slightly as I walked over and started watering the plants, as I did that Sakura's phone beeped. She grabbed it and frowned before rolling her eyes. I pretend to not notice as I continued to water one of the small cacti that had small red flowers on it.

"I guess, You won't need to act like me, after all. Mom prolonged her vacation, because her and dad had a fight again, and Dad is claiming to still have business work to do, so a.k.a He's fucking some whore that's more important that coming home." She mumbled as I just nodded. She didn't look upset, if anything she just nodded her head almost as if it was expected.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. That way, you don't have to worry about me doing anything out of character.." I mumbled, moving on to one of the other plants.

"Yeah.. Oh, and you only have to water the cactus once a week.." She mumbled and grabbed a clipper and started dead heading some of the flower plants.

"Got it." I sighed as I continued to water some of the other plants that hung down from the awning.

"Do you see your parents much?" She whispered as she paused from cutting of the dead buds, to just look at the purplish flowers, I didn't know of.

"No, But It wasn't their fault. They just travel a lot, that's just how it is in trading companies, but I had Itachi. He's not all bad, you know. At least he took care of me." I grunted, before setting the water can down and looking at her. "So, are you going to teach me other stuff or is this all you really do?" I scoffed.

She stood up and smirk. "Well, I don't know if you're truly prepared for what I'm about to throw you way, Mr. I-was-born-with-a-sliver-spoon." She giggle slight, which sounded really odd in my tone of voice.

"I think I'll be just fine." I snapped and glared softly at my own playful looking face.

"If you say so, follow me to the laundry room." She smiled and grabbed my hand. The second she grabbed it, I felt a sudden rush come over me. You'd think, if it was myself that was grabbing my hand, It shouldn't do anything to me. Yet, the very thought that she grabbed my hand made my heart feel funny. A girl that I use to brutally make fun of, is now making my heart skip beats like never before. The same depressed, beautifully flawed girl, is making me fall for her. I hate it.

She lead me into a small room with two machines, I assume one for drying and one for washing. I'm not dumb, I've just never used one before…

"Okay, so I grabbed a bag of laundry from my room and I'll show you how to separate these. You should have three piles, One for lights, One for darks and one for whites. Now you separate them." She smiled and sat on top of the washing machine as she waited for me to make a move.

I lifted one of her delicate eyebrows before picking up, a white shirt and throwing it in one pile and a light pink one in another corner. She watched as I went through a few shirts and pants, giving me a few pointers here and there. Till, I came by a pair of pink and black lace panties. I smirked as I picked them up and showed them to her.

"Never thought you'd be into this kind of thing, princess." I chuckled and spun them around my index finger before I watched a flood of horror flow over my face.

"Give those here! That was not suppose to be in there!" She yelled and quickly snatched them out of hand and put them in the pocket of my black jeans.

A part of me hoped that she'd forget that those are in her jeans, so when I get my body back, I could tease her a little more. I smirked at the thought as Sakura's face grew red, darker and darker. I finally laughed and asked her for the next step.

Once, she told me the basic's of washing clothes and how to wash dishes, it was around 7:00 pm, and I was really fucking tired. Sakura and I sat on her couch as she rested her head on my shoulder and in some weird way it was really really nice.

"I should get going.. We have school tomorrow.." She mumbled and groaned slightly in annoyance. "I don't want to leave my home just yet.."

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, Itachi is pretty use to me staying out all night at girl's houses. So, just give him a call and say your spending the night at your girlfriends. Then, you can stay here without an issue." I mumbled feeling kind of tired myself.

She thought for a moment and grabbed my phone, before calling Itachi and doing just that, I watched as she spoke. I guess he said something I'd say, because she hung up annoyed.

"Why is it that guys only think about sex all the fucking time! Like hell, girls would never say shit like that!" She growled and tossed my phone at me.

"What did he say?" I yawned and leaned back into the couch and put my feet onto her lap.

She sighed and leaned back as well, resting her hands onto my thighs, or I guess her thighs. You know what I mean. "He asked If I was getting tied to the bed this time, or if I was going to tie up Sakura this time, and If so, He wants me to take pictures." She blushed slightly rubbed her temples. "I'm tired.. Let's head to bed." she got up and to my surprise grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom.

"Wait, why are you taking me to your room…" I asked slightly concerned for her mental health.

"Because I don't trust you alone with my body. Even more so after, what your brother just said. I'm not going to give you any space!" She snapped and grabbed me, pulling me into her bed. "we're sleeping here tonight."

I looked at her like she was fucking crazy, because she was. Yet, she really shouldn't trust me, because in the back of my mind, I kinda did want to explore her body. I want to know what makes her tick or moan. I really am just a sex driven guy, I guess. Hell, I'm getting to the point, where the only reason I want my body back for, is to explore her body with my own hands… what the fuck am I thinking! This is Sakura that where thinking about, I hate this chick. She's a colossal bitch. I smacked my face a few times, then it was Sakura's turn to look at me, like I was fucking mental.

She just rolled her eyes and turned off the lights, before crawling into bed beside me. She turned where our backs were pressed together, warming me up enough to feel almost safe. Then, before I knew it, we drifted off to sleep.

(Sakura's point of view)

I never expected to suddenly become so comfortable around Sasuke like this, perhaps it was because we're already in each others bodies. So, how much more close could we get? I don't really know why, but one thing I do know is the fact that when I woke up this morning I was laying my head on my own chest with a sleeping Sasuke hugging me close like I was a girl in his arms. Which left an interesting sigh for me, considering I'm currently in a man's body.

I sighed and sat up rubbing my head slightly, before feeling an aching insinuation in my lower belly area, to point I felt stretched when I tried to strained myself out. I looked down and felt a sudden drop in my heart.

Oh god no…

"SASUKE!" I screamed as high as his bodies voice would let me.

Sasuke sprang up tiredly and looked and me, glaring daggers. "Talk about a wake up call."

"Sasuke, Sasuke w-what do I do?! I'm not okay with this!" I yelled looking at him with some tears in my eyes. As I rubbed my thigh's together trying to relieve the slight itching sensation between my legs.

"Whats wrong?" He asked suddenly worried after seeing my face. I pointed at my crotch as his eyes grew wide, then busted out laughing loudly.

"Welcome to being a man, That's morning wood." He smiled and got up yawning, looking at me slightly amused.

"But, I'm not even turned on!" I yelled, then sat on the bed totally terrified.

He laughed again and sat beside me. "Calm down this is normal, you don't have to turned on to have a boner." He mumbled and ruffled my hair, I guess trying to calm me down.

"How do I get rid of it.." I mumbled felling extreme uncomfortable even talking about this kind of thing.

"Well, you could leave it and hope it goes away as you get ready, or you jerk off." He shrugged getting up and getting dressed for the day, in an outfit I picked out for him, yesterday as he was doing laundry.

I nodded and started trying to get ready, I blushed bright as I grabbed one of my dad's shirts, but leaving on the jeans I slept in, I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, praying, that the boner would go away.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth too, as he looked down at my crouch again and sighing. "Looks like your gonna have to jerk off." He said super casually that made me want to puke.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that! I rarely even do that as a girl!" I whined and rinsed out my mouth.

He sighed and walked over to me and pressed me against the wall, as I looked at my own face shocked. "You're not doing what I think you're doing…." I mumbled as he just sighed.

"Just close your eyes and try not to think about this kind of it to much." He mumbled as he unbuttoned my jeans and stuck his hand down the front of my pants, and started rubbing his own member as my legs went kind of weak. I blushed madly and leaned my head on his smaller shoulder, and curled my hands in a ball at my side. I didn't dare to open my eyes, I've never seen an erect penis and I really don't want that to change..

"Aww this feels really weird…" I moaned, suddenly suprised at how sexy his voice sounded when he moaned, with that thought in my head I felt a huge release as he grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned me off.

"That was fast, what where you thinking about?" He joked, then buttoned and zipped up my pants for me as my face grew even redder by the second.

"N-nothing! and I don't ever want to do that again!" I pouted and looked at him feeling slightly out of breath.

He laughed and started watching his hands. "You know, I'm kinda curious about what turns you on now." He smiled and looked at my reflection in the mirror as I growled.

"Don't even think about it!" I snapped as he chuckled again looked me over.

"Are you wearing a dad-tee?" He asked and frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't bring a change of clothes for you…" I mumbled and looked down.

He sighed and grabbed one of my over sized tee shirt with a band name on the back of it, before throwing it me. "Wear that, I'm pretty sure that will fit me." He mumbled as I just glared and pulled it on over my head, after taking off the tee I had on before.

"Whatever, let me do your make up." I sighed and grabbed my make up and had him sit on the counter. I smiled and I started my foundation and contour on his face. "It's so much easier to do make up like this! I'm going to make you look so cute." I giggled as he scowled at me.

"I feel like a fagot." He mumbled, and looked as disgusted as can be.

"That's super offensive." I snapped and thumped his head, before I started applying some eye shadow. Despite, our awkward situation a second ago, I still felt comfortable with him. That was surprising to me considering how horrible he was to me in grade school. "Hey Sasuke, Why were you so cruel to me in grade school? I never knew why you were so mean to me as kids."

Sasuke look in thought for a moment, before frowning and looking at his hands. "Well, it's hard to explain.. perhaps, I liked you slightly as a child, but as I got older, I felt like you were just perfect, always following the rules, and you seemed to have a perfect family that loved each other to much.. It pissed me off. I was just an immature brat.." He mumbled and frowned looking the mirror at my face. "But, I think I was the type of boy that made fun of the girls I like, and maybe I never grew out of it. A lot of the girls i've been with use to call me sadistic.." He sighed and turned around.

I blushed softly and started applying some lip gloss to his lips before sighing. "Done.. let's go to school.." I whispered as I watched my hands off, before tucking some of my pink hair behind his ear.

"Yeah."

"Fuck, I forgot, you have no idea how to play any sports." Sasuke mumbled the second that we got to the school and pulled into the drive way. I snapped my head over to him in pure fear.

"I have no Idea how to even play baseball or football, how the hell am I going to play like you?!" I whined and parked the car, staring at him.

Sasuke chuckled and looked at me. "Look don't worry about it. Just get through today and I'll give you a few pointer's after school and tomorrow." He smiled and got out of the car as I passed him my school bag.

"I already switched our school, so even when we have different classes we can work on the same school work." I whispered as we walked into class togeather. He frowned and look me over.

"Stop walking like a girl, You'll make me look like pansy.." He scoffed and looked around the school for anyone who notices him.

"Fine, but only if you start walking like a girl, you look like you have something stuck up your butt." I chuckled and walked into the school opening the door for him. He smirked slightly as we went our different ways for our classes. I look at the piece of paper that Sasuke wrote down for me.

'Umm.. class one: chemistry. My favorite.' I smiled slightly and found a set beside some of the guys I know are friends with Sasuke. I sighed and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey man, I heard that you and Sakura are going at it now. I thought you hated that chick." Shikamaru said boredly as looked at him shocked.

"Where did you hear that.. and Yeah. I like her." I smiled and looked at my hands and blushed bright, but trying to pull it down.

He shrugged and just pointed at Naruto, who just walked through the door heading over to me looking pissed as ever. "You fucking son of a Bitch!" I watched confused as he walked over na grabbed my collar. "I heard from Itachi, that you fucked Sakura! She's not just some slut, like the other girls you fucked, you asshole. She's a sweet girl, you better not be playing with her heart. I'll fucking kill you, if you are!" He yelled as Shikamaru just watched at use boredly.

I felt my heart warm up as I looked at how mad Naruto was being for my sake. He really was my best friend, but I never really knew how much I meant to him. "Look, Naruto. I really care for her I don't just want to fuck her and leave. Trust me." And just as I said that, the panties I put in my pocket earlier that night, fell out.

Naruto looked down as well as Shikamaru. Shikamaru picked up the panties and spun it around his finger as I blushed slightly, He looked at the tag and smirked. "Sakura's panties." He mumbled with a slight smug tone.

"You fucker!" Naruto yelled and hit me right across the jaw, leaving me on the ground and in pain.

So, as you would expect I ended up in the principals office with Naruto in a separate room. The thing I didn't expect would be sitting next to Sasuke. We sat there in silence as I sniffled a little holding my jaw in pain.

"You better not cry, I'll look like a cunt.." He mumbled sighed slightly.

"Thats offensive to-"Oh, shut up." Sasuke Interrupted me as he moved to wipe a tear from my eye.

"You know, that really hurt.. I didn't know Naruto could hit so hard.." I whines as he chuckled and held my hand slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. So, I'm guessing he was mad at me because we started dating and he thinks I am using you for you're body. So, He didn't want you to get hurt. He's one hell of a protective older brother, huh?" He smiled and looked at me.

"So why are you here?" I sniffled and held his hand tighter.

"Well, some girl was being mean to you and said something about your tiny boobs. So, I punched her, considering that i'm a girl now, i'm allowed to do that." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Oh really? Coming from the guy that use to call me pancake chest in middle school." I chuckled and looked at him then at my hands. "your hand's are kinda bruised…who'd you punch?" I asked him.

"Ino.." he smirked and looked at me with a slight glint in his eyes.

"We'll I guess, we really aren't that different.." I mumbled and shared a small laugh with him as Naruto pouted in the other room.

Hey guys!

Sorry, my father's back in the hospital so it's been hard to update. But, I'm hoping to update more often now. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please leave any R&R, I love hearing your feed back.

Oh, and Happy Holidays!

-Katt=^.^=


	5. Lost

(Sasuke's Point of View)

"I expected this from you, Sasuke. But Sakura, I am very surprised to see you of all people in my office." The principal glared at us, with her brown eyes looking both disappointed and annoyed.

I looked over at Sakura that just looked at me back. It really is out of character for her to be in her with me. Hell, It's really out of character of me punching the girl I wanted to fuck. Even more shocking I punched her, because she was insulting the person I use to hate. I looked at her again, and smiled. She was leaning against the chair with glare in her eyes, clearly not happy to here either. She was already starting to act like me. It was creeping out a little, despite how humous it was.

Suddenly there was a silence in the air hinting I should have answered something. considering they where both looking at me confused as hell.

"Um… honestly, I have no Idea what just happened.." I mumbled as Sakura looked over at me and gave me a look that just screamed 'what the fuck?'.

The principal just looked at me and sighed. "Well, I was saying that I was going to let you off on a warning Sakura, but clearly you're not interested in that." she scoffed as Sakura kicked my leg hard. "Sasuke on the other hand, I can't believe you brought female panties into the school! That's an all time low for you." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her noise.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm just kind of out of it, you know?" I tried to say something I thought Sakura would say, before looking over at her wondering if I was right.

She just sighed and glared. "Yeah, and I really didn't mean to be perverted, I didn't even know that I had underwear in my pocket." She mumbled in a low grunt that I guess she was trying to make sound more like me.

"I don't want to here it, you two. Honestly, Sakura you're smart and cautious but we both know you don't get along with anyone other than Naruto. Yet, Sasuke, you get into fights constantly and make vulgar remarks whenever you can, but you're smart and rather social when it comes to parties, and don't even try and deny it. I know the parties you throw at your house. So, perhaps, you too can learn something from one another. Therefor your punishment for the next two weeks will be picking up trash around the Campus everyday after school till 6 top of detention of course. Got it?" The blonde haired woman glared, leaving no room for arguments.

We both just nodded, I looked over at Sakura she see her pouting slightly as I chuckled, before receiving a hiss from the principle. I gulped slightly, as I felt another hard kick from Sakura. I look at her and shrugged.

"You're dismissed, Get out of here and go back to class for the time being. Oh, and Sakura, don't let this happen again, am I clear?" She snapped and glared at me.

"Yea, sure." I nodded as Sakura and I walked out and the door shut behind us.

We looked at each other for a second, before laughing hard.

"She totally thinks you're a pervert now, Sasuke." Sakura laughed and looked at me.

"Yeah, she thinks you're antisocial bitch, which isn't far off, if you ask me." I teased back before pushing her arm slightly, only to have her hit the back of my head softly.

"Asshole." She smirked and walked with me to the next class that we actually had together for once.

In class we sat in the back and pretty much just talked, I never expected to be having fun with Sakura of all people, and apparently very one in class thought the same way, as everyone was staring at us, like we were crazy or something. I sighed as Sakura continued talking about the old days with me, completely unaware of our onlookers.

"Hey, Do you remember that time, when you tied me to a tree outside and told Naruto I went home, only to have you're mom find me later that night. She seemed so mad at you, that even I was scared, then the next day Naruto just about beat you up." She chuckled in a low whisper so the teacher couldn't hear us as he wrote on the board.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, once inside mom chased me around with her flip-flop saying that she was going to spank me till I was blue in the face. Then, Naruto jumped on my back and pulled my hair the next day at school!" I smirked and looked at her. "But, you're not innocent either, Princess. You knew I loved tomatoes, so one time you gave me tomatoes that had worms in it. I was sick for two days after that." I scoffed playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"That's just because when you and Naruto came to my house a few day's earlier you put glue in my shampoo! I had to cut my hair!" She snapped back with humor behind her eyes.

"Well, I only did that, because I tried touching you're hair one time, and you got so mad at me, saying not to touch your hair with my dirty hands, but you let Itachi braid and compliment your hair for hours as you just sat there and blushed." I mumbled now slightly annoyed remembering back on the memory.

I looked up to see Sakura blushing with my face, which was weird, but also surprising. "Why the fuck are you blushing." I snapped.

"You're telling me that you were jealous of Itachi, even back then.." She mumbled and looked at me shocked.

"Whoa! That is not what I said!" I quickly back tracked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"But, that's why you were mad at me, right. Because I let Itachi touch my hair and not you." She giggled and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Whatever, I was just a kid." I mumbled brushing it off and pushing it aside, hoping she wouldn't notice my blush, and thankfully she didn't.

"You know, I was the same. When I first met you, I thought you where so handsome and cool. Naruto was still in that whole, 'I hate you, But where still friends' stage, so he wanted me to see you guys race down the side walk and be a judge. I watched you run and thought about how cool you were." She mumbled and smiled slightly at the thought.

I could feel my chest ache at the thought. I remembered it well, the first day we met. I thought she was just a whinny little girl, that should leave the playtime to the guys. Of course, that thought process changed slightly when I figure out how she could beat up Naruto, for some reason that made me except her a little more…

"So, after all of that, the next day I came over with Naruto to your house and I gave you a flower, a daisy, I think. I picked it on the walked over, and gave it too you. You slapped it out of my hand saying, you hated when girls gave you things, and that I should just throw it away. I looked at you for a few sounds before running into you're back porch and hiding under the table. That's when Itachi found me. He looked at me and frowned, telling me not to cry and that he would make me some tea, I told him what happened and gave him the flower. He smiled and put it in a vase and sat it on the table. It's when I started being so mean to you.." She mumbled as I just listened to her in shock.

"I don't even remember that.. Sorry, I was a brat." I spoke softly and looked at her as she honestly looked saddened by the memory.

"It's okay, that was a long time ago.." She smiled and looked at me. "That doesn't compare to the amount of shit you did to me in high school, Like damn. You're an asshole." She scoffed and shoved me slightly back to the humor.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" The teacher snapped and looked at us. "Pay attention!"

We both shut up, but smirked at each other, before whispering even lower.

"Oh, Yeah. You told Tin-Tin that I had herpies." I growled and glared at her. "She dumped me, before I could even get her near my bed."

"You know, you having herpies really wasn't that far stretched, considering how many girls you slept with at those ridiculous house parties. Plus, that's nothing compared to the fact that you put of flyer of my face photoshopped onto a pornstars body." She rolled her eyed and chuckled looking at me with annoyance, yet a hint of a smirk.

"Oh come one, that was a while ago." I mumbled and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Now, that i've gotten to know her better I feel pretty dumb, and immature that I did that.

"A while ago?! That was two months ago, jerk." She chuckled as the bell rang, she looked around and picked up all of her stuff, before I grabbed by stuff as well and grabbed her arm, as everyone cleared the room.

"Hey, Sakura.. I really am sorry I did all that stuff to you.." I whispered awkwardly as she smiled.

"It's all in the past, but if you try any shit like that again, I'll break you're neck and tell everyone I'm gay, while still in your body." She giggled and walked down the hall to what I assume if her next class.

I can count on my one hand how many times i've apologized and to someone, and let me tell you. It's never felt this good before. I smiled and walked to my next class as well before being tripped my a group of guys, that I use to hang with from time to time. My papers and book went everywhere as I stood up and glared at them. Her body I guess, isn't as resilient as mine, so I instantly felt pain in my knees where I landed.

"Sorry, cutie. Didn't see you there." Kiba smirked and handed me my book. I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. I didn't want Sakura to get into anymore trouble.

"Whatever." I scoffed and snatched my book away from him, before he grabbed my arm and pulled he into him, before cupping my ass. My breath hitched with surprise as I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my arm hard.

"How what's wrong Sakura? Most of the time when we do this, you just look down and shake. You have a lot of fight in you today." He chuckled creepily and looked me over as he pushed me into the wall behind us, as my own friends looked at me like a damn meal.

I could feel myself wanting to puke. 'These are my friends? The people I chilled and drinker with?' I glared harder and tried to struggle more, but in the current state I'm in I couldn't match his strength.

Kiba smirked and leaned down about to force me into a kiss, when Naruto came flying around the corner and grabbed Kiba by the collar pulling him to the ground before grabbing my hand and sprinting down the hall. Never in my life, have I felt so humiliated, I can only image how Sakura must feel, it makes my blood boil.

"Fuck, Sakura. I told you to let me walk you to your next class for this period. You know those guys chill in that hall around this time. It's not safe, damn it." He snapped as I looked at him and frowned pulling my hand away.

"Whatever." I mumbled as he whipped around and glared at me.

"Whatever my ass, what would have happened if I didn't show up, huh?" He sighed and looked at me annoyed.

"Fine, I'm sorry, damn." I mumbled looking at Naruto, but also thinking about the men I just passed. Everyone in my nature was on fire with anger, a twinge of regret and guilt. All this time I had no idea that those guys, my so called 'buddies' where harassing her so much that Naruto had to step in and walk her to and from this one class.

"Is fine, just be careful." He scolded and walked me to what I guess was her next class considering I hadn't looked at her schedule yet. He opened the door for me, before disappearing down the hall.

I suddenly felt very grateful that she had someone one like Naruto in her life. Then along with that thought I felt very jealous. I want to be that man. To protect her and watch out for her. I clenched my jaw and frowned.

Yet, here I am stuck in her body, unable to be that to her in this moment. Did it really take me this long to realize that she was suffering his much, while I casually use to think about how much better off she had it, then myself? What is wrong with me.

I walked into the room and looked around, I was a small group of people I didn't recognize. All of them quiet and reserved, just drawing away on long isles that was placed in a large circle around a bowl of what looked to be plastic fruit. I felt a sinking in my stomach as I recalled that I knew nothing about art, or drawing. I remembered back to Sakura's journals and frowned. They were so dark and saddening, all centered around suicide, I placed my hands on the legs I was using to stand, still feeling a slightly stinging under the fabric of her jeans.

I swallowed hard and sat down at the back of the circle, as far as I could away from everyone else, before Hinata walked in and sat right beside me.

"Hey there, Sakura." She said in a hushed tone, her dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, with it cascading down her shoulder to the side. Her overalls looked out of fashion as well as her pink shirt she wore under them. I recalled meeting her at the party, considering she was Naruto's girlfriend I was kind to her. Although, my past self most likely wouldn't talk to someone like her other wise. Not only that, didn't she have a stutter?

"Hey." I gave her a weak smile that was masking my discomfort. I have no idea about what Sakura talks about with other girls, let alone this girl.

She smiles back warmly, she seemed like good friends with Sakura. "So, I heard that you and Sasuke are going out. Naruto seemed rather angry about it. He didn't force you into it, did he?" She asked a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

I frowned. So, she thinks I'm a jerk like Sakura did, huh?

"No, I like him." I mumbled feeling embarrassed by myself. She looked at me really confused.

"Seriously, You always seemed to hate him so much. That's a pretty dramatic change.. Are you okay?" She whispered and touched my hand lightly. I mentally panicked wondering if I was portraying Sakura correctly enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a realization, I secretly liked him." I mumbled feeling super awkward about the fact that I was in fact talking about myself.

Her face lit up as she grabbed my hand and pulled them close, pressing them against her chest as I blushed. "Sakura, I'm so happy for you! Naruto can be so pessimistic about Sasuke actually finding some he loves, But I just know, it will all be okay." She giggled as I awkwardly giggled back and tried on to focus on where my hands were.

But, in the back of my mind my skin some what crawled at the word 'love.' Like fuck, I'd fall in love with anyone. That just not possible for me.

The tarty bell rang as we started to set up for class, we were instructed to draw the scene in front of us. I felt a few sweat beads break out on my forehead as I tried hard to draw the fruit on to my large piece of paper, but was failing horribly. I winced at the mess of a page I had created in just a few minutes before Hinata leaned over my shoulder and cocked her head to the side.

"New art style, Sakura?" She asked and looked at the off proportions and smudged pencil lines.

I bit sakura's full bottom lip and felt insecurity plague me. Shit, can she notice I'm not Sakura, I feel like this chick can see right through me.

"Yeah…." I mumbled and laughed slightly nervous as she smiled back and just nodded.

"Interesting, reminds me of Picso. Very different then you're usual stuff." She smiled and went back to her sketch, that was good, but not nearly as good as Sakura's stuff.

I had no idea, who Picso was, but later when I googled it, I realized how incredibly polite she was being to even relate my art to him.

Sometime after that class, school had ended and Sakura and I met at the pool, on the west side of the school. I watched as she walked over to me, still in a girly fashion that made me cringe.

"Okay, you have to stop walking like a fucking girl, You're killing me here." I snapped slightly irritated, but couldn't help a slight chuckle that faded into my words.

She just rolled her eyes and groaned. "I don't care at the moment about that. Do you realize how much Ino complained to you about me, and even slapped me when I said I as dating myself. That was the second time to day I've been hit. Fuck, I really hate being you." She mumbled and walked over sitting on the bleacher beside the massive pool.

"Well, life on my side isn't too peachy either, princess." I mumbled sitting be side her, as she rested her head on my now smaller shoulders. "My own 'buddies' tried molesting me in the fucking hallway." I groaned awkwardly.

She winced and frowned. "Yeah, sorry I totally forgot to tell you, I take a longer way to avoid them, if I don't have Naruto around me.." She sighed tiredly.

"Why don't you just get pissed at them, like you would at me. They seemed so surprised when I fought back." I mumbled felling a little annoyed with her, that she made it sound like no big deal. "To you like Kiba or some shit." I bit out the words, harsher than I would have liked.

"What?! No way! They are complete assholes!" She yelled at me as I felt instantly guilty about asking if she liked them. "I don't do anything, because I know if I fought back it would only get worse." She whispered and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me, my friends were doing that shit to you?" I whispered back wrapping an arm around my larger shoulders.

"Well, for one, I use to hate you, and second, what do you think you would have done? You hatted me too, so I thought you'd just laugh and think nothing of it." She nuzzled her self more into her own neck and shoulder.

"Beileve me, Sakura. I don't find this funny at all. All I could think about was the fact that I wanted to rip their heads off for touching you." I scowled and gritted my teeth before hearing her light laughter vibrate from my body. I looked at her confused.

She was smiling slightly. "You know all this time, I always thought you where so hard to read. Boy, was I wrong." She chuckled once more as I flushed a light red, enough for her to notice this time.

"Shut up, lets start cleaning the pool." I mumbled getting up as she cooed more in laughter as I just rolled my eyes annoyed.

Perhaps, she can see right through me, see the fact that I, loveless Sasuke, as slowing but surely being drawn into her. Falling for her. I couldn't help it. She was like a black hole sucking away all my breath, till I was left completely relaying on her for air. She was changing me.

I'm not sure how I feel about it either…..

(Sakura's Point of View)

After we cleaned the pool and It was time to head home, Sasuke and I loaded in his car before he drop me to a batting cage. I looked at him confused as we pulled into the parking lot of the older run down place.

"I thought we were heading home.." I mumbled slightly disappointed. I was honestly really tired and just wanted to head home before school tomorrow. It was already 6:50 and I was craving a shower, even despite it being in his body. Perhaps, I craved it more because of that fact. I denied that I've been still glances at his body, since I've been in it, and I like what I've seen so far.

He smiled knowingly and put the car into park. "Remember me saying how I was going to show you how to play sports? Well, we need to start training right away, unless we find another way to change back." He said softly, before unbuckling mine and his seat belt.

I sighed and followed him out of the car and into the batting cages. I rolled my eyes as we walked in and everyone just started at me. A few girls even walked up to us excitedly, pushing Sasuke in my body away. I smirked at the thought. He must be annoyed that he no long the center of attention.

"Hey Sasuke! You look really nice today!" One red head chirped. She was pretty cute, but young looking. Wearing short yellow shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a red lacy top that had white polka-dots in it.

"Thanks." I said politely. "You as well." I mumbled as I saw Sasuke in the back happily examining different bats to choose from, completely ignoring me. I huffed slightly, annoyed. He doesn't even looked phased.

I looked back at the girl in front of me, as she blushed madly and grabbed my hand as I flinched slightly.

"You really think so!" She giggled happily as the other girl that she as with pouted slightly. I frowned too feeling unconfrontable. Never in my life did I imagine myself being hit on my so many girls in one freaking day. I looked over to Sasuke for help as he walked back.

"Shouldn't have encouraged her, Idiot." Sasuke said loudly as he walked back over to me and pulled the girl away from my hand. I looked at him shocked, as the girls glared at him.

"Back off, bitch." The red head snapped and shoved Sasuke.

He glared at her in a way that I didn't even know my face could look, before he wrapped his arm in mine. "Sorry, ginger. This guys is taken. Get lost unless you want a bat to the face." He mumbled darkly before hitting the bat against his hand.

The red head and her friend looked frighted for a second before looking back at me. "Your girlfriend's a crazy bitch!" She yelled, before stomping in an opposite direction to the food stand.

"Don't you think that you over did it a little.. Their just girls with a crush." I mumbled as I felt him lace his fingers with mine, as I blushed vaguely.

"Well, those same girls are the middle schoolers that always bother me when I'm here." He grunts annoyed as he pulls me to the practically empty battling cages. "And the whole reason, I come here is to be alone." He mumbled.

"Middle schoolers?!" I gasped loudly. "Why are they even allowed to wear such inappropriate things!" I said shocked as he laughed slightly and looked at me.

"Not everyone is as prudish as you, Sakura." He snorted out as he opened a batting cage door door for me. I looked at him shocked as well.

"Take that back! I'm not a prude!" I snapped as he laughed slightly.

He handed me the bat, before slapping my ass hard. "Just get in there!" He laughed again as I was pushed into the cage. I squealed a little bit, before rubbing my backside and pouting about to say something about the love tap, when a ball came flying over, nearly hitting my head as I dropped the bat and covered my head.

Sasuke just laughed loudly and smiled, "Careful prude, keep on your toes or you'll get hit!" He yelled at me slightly. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy, before. He really seem to be having fun, at my expense, but non-the less enjoying himself.

I rolled my eyes, before picking up a bat and starting to swing at the ball, but missing every time. I looked back at Sasuke and whined slightly. "I suck.." I mumbled defeat-ly as he smirked and walked in with me, wrapping my arms around his now smaller frame, and holding the bat.

"Focus on my movements, okay." He mumbled as a ball came and he hit it hard, knocking it all the way out of the line of sight. I blushed and looked at him.

"That was really good! It went all the way out of sight!" I smiled at him as he just smirked slightly proud of himself.

"Here, I'll show you again." He mumbled and wrapped my hands around his again, before hitting it as well, the ball going even further away! I was about to praise him again, before he looked confused and bounced back.

"What was that!" He snapped as I just looked at him confused as well.

"What?" I mumbled confused.

"You have a boner." He deadpanned and looked at me annoyed. "You find yourself hot or something, narcissist."

"What?! No! How could I! Is your body! It must mean you think I'm not!" I blushed wildly seriously not knowing how I even got it.

Sasuke suddenly started to laugh again. "I know, I'm just screwing with you." He smirked before looking around and helping he tuck it into my waist band. "there just ignore it, and It should go away." He said softly as I already felt it dying down slightly.

"I hate being a guy." I whined and looked at him, as he just jokingly rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Just focus on hitting some balls." He smirked and walked out of the cage and watching me again.

I sighed and tried to calm down, before breathing in deep and standing as he stood when he hit the balls earlier. I focused hard keeping my eye on the ball as he told me, and bending my knees. I watched as the ball flew at me, I tried not to be scared of it, before twisting my whole body as I plowed my batt threw the air, then I heard a loud cracking noise, before opening my eyes and seeing I hit the ball, dead on. My whole being filled with joy as I looked behind me at Sasuke. "I DID IT! I HIT THE BALL!" I screamed loudly and happily.

Sasuke smile and laughed loudly. "Way to go! Do a few more of those and you can buy us some food with my credit card." He chuckled as my stomach growled, after realizing I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Deal!" I smiled happily.

Around 20 mins later, I still haven't hit another ball, before Sasuke told me, we could still get food with his card anyways. So I sadly walked over the food stand and bought me a big bowl of nachos and he ordered a chili dog, with two milk shakes, once chocolate and the other strawberry.

We sat on a bench looking up at the night sky, our faces deeply lit my the street lamps that flickered slightly over head. I took a bite of the stale chip covered in obviously fake cheese, feeling more content than I did in years.

I looked over at Sasuke as he drank his milkshake looking up at the sky, as I looked with him.

"Do you think, well ever be able to change back?" I whispered looking at my own face strangely.

Sasuke continued to look at the sky, before frowning. "I dont' know.." He whispered and sat down his drink and taking a bite of his chili-dog.

I sighed bitter sweetly. I wish I was back in my old body so bad right now, If only I could lean into the body I was currently in and relax into his big arms that I now possessed. I pushed away the thought as quickly as it came. I can't think like this. It's not like he likes me, we're just stuck together, because of a completely freak accident.

"We should get home Sasuke.. It's late and we have school tomorrow.." I mumbled and stood up finishing my food, before tossing it in the trash bin beside us.

He stood too and nodded as we walked to the car in silence, before Sasuke grabbed my arm and looked at me intently. "Sakura, somethings been bugging me a lot recently." he said softly before looking me dead in the eye.

"What Sasuke?" I asked, curious why he suddenly got so damn serious.

"The first night I was at you're house, I saw your old sketch books by accident and I saw something that really worried me." He spoke as if he was worried that the words he spoke would break me.

I knew were this was going and I really didn't like it one bit.

"You looked through my sketch books?! Those are private! How could you?" I felt so violated and uncomfortable. If he looked through those, then he knows just how mentally fucked I was. I was shaking at the thought.

"I know, and I'm sorry! But, I really am worried about you. You're talented, but every drawing was of you dying.. I just don't want anything to happen to you when you get his body back.." he said grabbing my shoulders, and a look on his face that looked concerned as hell.

I glared at him with all my might. "You had no right to look in my sketchbooks, y-you, son of a bitch." I teared up as he let his hands fall to his side. "get in the fucking car. I'm taking you home. Then you can just go, ahead and look at all my private dairies, while your fucking at it." I growled as I got in the drivers seat. We drove the rest of the way home in silence. I tried to get my hands to stop shaking, but they just wouldn't. I felt completely powerless. He looked at my soul, by looking through those. I thought he'd have the decency to not pry in my life, as I did for him. I purposely didn't look into his computer like I wanted too. I made a mental note to go to his house and dig up whatever he had hiding in his room.

Once at my house, I unlocked the doors, so he could get out. He mustered out a small pathetic sorry before getting out and walking into my empty house as I drove home and felt even worse. He really did look sorry, but I just couldn't find it in myself to forgive him just yet. I just couldn't. He touched a really sensitive place in my heart, that just hurts to much to be touched again.

I looked at the road and found myself feeling completely lost, despite knowing exactly where I was going.

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully I made it up to you by updating a little longer chapter this time. At the moment, I'm writing to fanfics and maybe that wasn't the best idea, when I'm also balancing school and maybe a boyfriend. Well, think were dating, I'm not really sure at the moment. I'll let you know if it actually works out. -_- Honestly, I'm a little doubtful at this point. Well, enough about me, I really hope you guys liked! Please let me know in the reviews.

Until next time!

-Katt=^.^=


End file.
